


Turn Down the Heat

by AmaraBliss



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Time Travel, father daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 36,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaraBliss/pseuds/AmaraBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re the engineer and technician for the Wave Runner. While doing maintenance the ship takes off and you end up working with Rip Hunter’s new crew. One Leonard Snart seems to have an interest in you and you can’t help but feel drawn to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Snart grabbed you by the wrist pulling you back down the hall pushing you against the wall. He took your face in his hands and kissed you. You put your hand firmly on his chest pushing him away, “What are you doing?”

He smirked his dark eyes staring deep into yours. It made you shiver in the heat of the ship, “I’m a thief. I steal things and take what I want. Even delightful lips like yours.”

You watched him walk away leaving you cold. If he kept that up you weren’t going to need to fix the air on the ship. He’d have you frozen by his side the entire time, you were sure.

Later that day Snart walked around the ship stopping when he saw you. He smirked watching you stand on your toes using some tool to tighten a bearing. His plan was to sneak up on you.

He observed your alluring form. Something about you was driving him crazy. He wanted it badly. Bad enough that he would do whatever it took to be around you.

He was half way down the hall unnoticed when the pipe burst making your cry out falling backwards, “Y/N!”

You were up quickly with the pipe wrench trying to get the steam to stop leaking. You looked Snart grabbing the wrench with you making the work easier.

Breathing heavy you backed up against the wall, “Thanks…”

“You’re hurt.” He looked at your bare shoulder bleeding.

You looked at yourself seeing it. It started to sting, “I’ve had worse.”

He stepped up to you taking a closer look at your shoulder, “We should get you to the infirmary.”

“I’ll do it later. I’ve gotta get the air going or we’re going to go crazy.” You told him looking at his lips as he inspected the wound. You hadn’t really thought about anything except that kiss from yesterday.

“It’s pretty bad.” He turned to look at you smirking as your eyes shifted to his, “We should really get it taken care of.”

You licked your lips, “Fine.” 

“Unless you just want me to fix it up for you.” The heat from his breath danced on your lips making you tingle.

“Why are you doing this Snart?” You asked as his hands found your face again just like the day before.

“I told you, I’m a thief.” He watched you lick your lips again feeling your pulse beneath his ring finger quicken.

“Yes, yes…and you take what you want…I still don’t get it.” He looked at you surprised, “What?”

“You…” He let his thumb caress your cheek, “I want you.”

You were shocked by his words. You were a lowly technician for a ship. You weren’t even supposed to be on the ship when it was taken. Luckily Rip needed all the help he could get.

You shook your head, “Snart…”

“Y/N…” He smirked again. 

You put your hand on his chest pushing him away little, “I need…to…”

“You’re not pushing hard enough if you want me to stop.” He looked at you, “Do you want me to leave you alone?”

You looked at his face. He was actually asking. Sure he played this game, this flirtatious dance. Yet you knew he would put it all to a halt right now if you told him to.

“I’m…I don’t know. No one’s ever just came up to me and kissed me like you have.” You told him finally pushing him away grabbing your tool kit, “No one…has just told me they wanted me.”

“What not to want?” He watched you stand up holding the kit under your arm, “You’re alluring, like a rare jewel.”

“I’m not something you can steal.” You rolled your eyes, “You may have taken a kiss, but don’t think that means anything.”

He walked with you letting his hands go into his pockets, “I can steal anything. I’m the best at what I do or else I wouldn’t be here.”

You stopped looking at him, “What you’re going to try and steal my heart?”

“Is it working?” He smirked looking down. You took a deep breath turning without speaking. You felt your cheeks get hot as you felt him watching you.

Snart smiled watching you go down the opposite hall, “Stay cool and get your shoulder looked at.”

“You sure you should be messin around with a future chick?” He turned his head looking at Mick.

“Says the man who hooked up with ladies in the past.” Snart rolled his eyes walking past him.

“It won’t work out Snart.” Mick walked behind him.

“You should lie down…you’re experiencing heat exhaustion.” Snart ignored him as he walked away.


	2. Turn Down the Heat - 2

“Please stop fidgeting, Miss L/N.” You heard Gideon speak to you.

“Sorry Gideon. You’re sure there isn’t another way to do this dermal regen?” You glanced as the suction cup looking thing resting on your shoulder, “I can’t lay down or something?”

“I’m afraid not. Your skin is very delicate and if not reconstructed in the righ-”

“Thank you Gideon. I know…” You sighed shutting your eyes. This wasn’t your first trip here with a burn. You shouldn’t have waited as long as you did.

“Y/N…” Your eyes opened seeing Rip standing in front of you, “Are you alright?”

“Yes Captain.” You nodded, “Pipe burst.”

“I see. Are the repairs going alright?” He stood in front of you with his hands behind his back. He always looked at you disapprovingly, it made you second guess yourself.

“No…I can’t find a source.” You swallowed looking away from him, “I have looked everywhere and it just seems to come from no where.”

“It has to come from somewhere!” He shouted at you making you look at him, “It can’t just be random! I thought you were the technician here, not some novice.”

You stared at him pulling the regen machine off letting the beeping sound off as you walked away, “Miss L/N…”

You ignored Gideon walking straight out the door. You were the top of you skill class. You studied the hardest. Tutor those who needed it, and yet Rip Hunter found the way to make you feel clueless and inferior… 

You turned the corner quickly falling back as you ran into someone, “Whoa there…”

You felt a strong arm grab you by the waist to stop you from falling. Of course, the one man you didn’t want to see when you felt weak decided to show up. Snart stared down at you as he helped you gain your footing, “Y/N…”

“Don’t…not right now please…” You pushed his arm away from you and moved away from him. He turned taking your arm gently in his hands as you passed, “Leonard…”

“Stop…” You looked at him seeing something different. Was he worried for you? Why? You’d only known each other for a couple weeks, “What happened?”

“Nothing.” You shook your head looking away from him, “Nothing…I…Uh…Have to…”

“You are speaking to a professional liar.” He whispered to you, “You are not a good liar. What happened?”

You opened your mouth, but stopped when you saw Rip come around the corner. You stared at him your jaw tightening, “I have work to do.”

Snart looked over to Rip then back to you, “Where at?”

“Around.” You took your arm away from him and started away.

Snart waited for you to turn the down the hall before looking at Rip again, “I’m not sure I like the conversation you just had with her.”

“I’m not sure you understand how conversations work, Mr. Snart.” Rip crossed his arms over his chest.

“Oh I’m perfectly aware of how little you need to say in some conversations to get a point across.” He told him cocking his head, “Much like the conversations I give you on a daily basis when we’re on the bridge.”

Rip shifted on his feet, “I don’t need you distracting her.”

“I don’t need you belittling her like you do everyone else.” Snart said quickly making Rip take a step back, “Now if you’ll excuse me.”

He left the time captain alone in the hall to go search for you. He’d figured out some of your hidey holes the last few days. Your favorite seemed to be a window view on one of the lower decks.

He watched you stare out into space…or whatever it was. Finally he walked in gaining no notice. When he spoke you jumped, “There’s no stars.”

You looked at him, “It’s not space.”

“But they call it ‘traveling in time and space’.” He smirked leaning against a pipe looking into your eyes. The glow from out side the ship silhouetted you perfectly.

“It’s not that simple.” You told him, “Space and time together is four dimensional…”

He smiled listening to you talk only understanding about a fraction of what you were saying. When you finished and looked back outside, “So the stars are there we’re just segregated from them.”

“In a sense yes. Energy flows differently and stars are essentially energy. We could be moving through one right now.” You told him glancing out the window, “For what ever reason time looks green. If you’re lucky blue.”

“I’m certainly glad you’re on our side.” He sat down across from you, “You obviously know how all this works.”

“In order to work on one of these ships it’s a requirement.” You told him with a small smile, “It’s kind of funny actually. Time travel is just the study of movement between points. No different really then a basic motor vehicle.”

“Oh yes…” He smirked as you looked at him. The green light lighting up his face, highlighting his eyes the most. Even in the dark they were the bluest color you’d ever seen, “I’m sure it’s just that simple.”

“Maybe not.” You smiled resting your chin on your knee, “Why are you here?”

“Rip van time junky. Just like everyone else.” He told you knowing full well that wasn’t what you meant, but he wanted you to ask again.

“I mean here…right now.” Your eyes shifted to his.

His locked with yours sending shivers down your spine, “You know why.”

“Because you want me.” You looked away when you said it.

He leaned forward getting your attention. He didn’t like that you looked away. He wanted you to understand that he meant it when he said he wanted you. Every bit, “Yes I want you. I will steal every bit of you until I have all of you.”

“I’m not an object.” You told him, “I told you, you’re not going to be able to steal me.”

He smiled at you leaning forward more, “You can steal anything if you try hard enough.”

Your eyes shut when your felt his lips on yours. He really was the only man that you knew who ran cold. It was a refreshing feeling. 

When his hands landed on your shoulders you hissed pulling away. The regen hadn’t finished. You looked at him, “Sorry…”

“Why are you apologizing. I hurt you.” He told you looking at the wound, “I thought you got this taken care of.”

“I didn’t get to finish the treatment.” You tapered off at the end.

“Rip?” He said taking a breath in through his nose.

“He’s doing his job.” You told him.

“He’s bullying you.” He stood up holding his hand down to you, “Come with me. I’ll fix that shoulder up in a jiffy.”

“I can see Gideon in a little while, it’s fine.” You told him as you stared at his hand.

“It’s not a request.” He told you smirking as his next statement made you blush, “I truly have no issue throwing you over my shoulder and taking you to my quarters to attend to you.”


	3. Turn Down the Heat - 3

A few days later you were on the second deck pulling a grate off the wall sweat dripping down your back. It seemed like one thing after another kept breaking down. It started with the heat. Now the wiring was frying out. At this rate there were never going to get out of the ‘stream’.

It didn’t help that a certain gentleman caller kept showing up wherever you were working. You didn’t mind, Snart even helped on occasion. It was when he left that was the problem.

Either you ended up distracted or one Rip Hunter would come by and question everything you were doing. 

You sighed looking at the wiring, “It’s…too..fuc…”

“Language.” You couldn’t help but smile when you heard him behind you. You turned looking at him, “Did your mother kiss you with that mouth?”

“Never knew her.” You told him with a smile, “But I’d like to think that she’d be proud that I speak my mind from time to time.”

“I’m sorry…” You could tell he felt awkward for bring up your mother, “I didn’t know.”

“Why would you?” You looked back the wiring pulling at it all, “You’re from my past.”

“Yet you’re my present.” Your ears got hot at the remark. He knelt down next to you watching you work, “Orphan or…”

“Orphan’s right.” You pulled out a pen light shining it into the wires looking for the one that was causing the issue, “Not exactly sure what happened to the parental units. It wasn’t bad though. The academy scooped me up in middle school.”

“Academy? Are you talking about the time traveler academy?” He took the pen light from you getting you to look at him for a moment. He smirked shining the light back inside to help.

“Uh…yeah…but no.” You looked back at the wires, “I got in to that too, but I found myself working better on the technical end of things. Fixing and observing time…I couldn’t do it.”

He watched you star pulling a single wire out as sweat dripped down your face, “The thing about the Time Masters is you can only watch. Then if something happens that can change you do it. I had a hard time not doing.”

“You tried to stop things from happening?” He watched you nod silently, “So they benched you?”

You laughed a little, “I guess so. For the better really. I understand general relativity and cosmic strings better then people. Figuring out how to fix the output of the ships negative energy density makes more sense.”

“I hope that some things with people make sense.” You looked at him as you snipped a wire. There was almost an instant shift in the temperature, “Well, well, I think you fixed it.”

“That…shouldn’t have…” You stood up quickly, “Get Rip..tell him to meet me at the core.”

He watched you take off running as he scrambled to his feet, “Y/N, what’s wrong?”

“Get Rip!” You shouted back to him.

Snart frowned as he split off from you heading to the bridge. He didn’t bother asking to go into Rip’s office. The captain looked at him, “Oh no, please, just come inside.”

“Y/N needs you at the core.” Snart told him.

“Did she say why?” He leaned back feeling the cool air blow on his face.

“That…” Snart pointed up at the vent, “She didn’t do it. It happened and she took off running. So I suggest…”

Rip’s eyes got wide as he took off quickly Snart quickly on his heels. They passed Sarah and Ray in the hall getting their attention. They followed asking what was wrong to which they received no answer.

Rip came up behind you peering into the core through the window, “What’s going on?”

“We’re leaking.” You turned looking at him.

“You’re sure?” Rip looked inside.

“It’s the only thing that makes sense. Why we’re stalled. Why we can’t get anything to function.” You told him putting a hand to your mouth, “I need to get to the air filters.”

“Oh gods…” Rip looked at you, “Go. Go now.”

You turned looking at Snart, “I need your help.”

“You have it.” He turned to go with you.

“Whoa…hold on.” Sarah stood in front of you and Snart, “What’s going on?”

You looked at them exasperated, “The core is unstable and we are leaking time. The very air we might be breathing is from some place unknown and if I don’t check to make sure the filters are working we might die.”

“Go!” Rip shouted looking into the core again.

As you and ran with Snart on your heels your heart was racing through all the theoreticals that could be occurring. You stopped outside of a door and started cranking the handle. You grunted in frustration not being able to turn it.

“Move.” Snart stepped in cranking it with a grunt, “How much trouble are we in?”

“A lot…” You looked at him, “Leaking time…it’s only ever happened one other time.”

“What does that mean?” He looked at you, “Leaking time.”

“Different parts of the ship are in different states. Past, present, future…it’s why everything’s been on the fritz.” You heard the door click open and helped him push it open, “It doesn’t just stop there…atmospheres, pressures…it all changes.”

“How do you fix it?” He asked following you to a ladder.

You stopped looking back at him, “I don’t know. The other ship was blown up by the council.”

“Blown up?” He watched you pull down a metal ladder from ceiling.

“There is a more pressing matter!” You turned to him pointing to where the ladder came from. A small hatch with a glass window, “Behind there is the air filters. It is a two man job and I am the only one who can do it.”

He put his worry behind him nodding, “What do you need me to do?”

You swallowed, “I need to keep the door closed. There’s a safety feature that doesn’t allow it to stay sealed while I switch the filters out and lets the toxic air out. Under normal circumstances we would be docked and the crew would be off the ship.”

“If the air is toxic…” He made a face looking at you. 

“I’ll hold my breath.” You told him, “As long as I can. If the air is bad it will take two minutes at least.”

“What if it’s worse then bad?” He looked at you stepping closer.

“I’ll…have to work faster.” You took a deep breath, “I just…I need you to hold the hold the door shut. I’ll knock when I’m done.”

You started to climb up the ladder stopping at the top looking down at him, “Len…”

Your voice tickled his ears when you said his name like that. His eyes lit up some as he listened, “If I’m not out in ten minutes…Get Rip, he can finish the job.”

He climbed on the ladder behind, “You’ll make it.”

You smiled at him before looking at the hatch taking a few deep breaths before opening it. He watched you go through as he moved up. He clamped down on the handle as you looked through the window.

He had a bad feeling about this.

He wasn’t exactly sure what to expect until finally the door released. He yanked down on it trying to keep it closed. It was harder then he expected.

“What are you doing?” He looked back at Mick staring at him.

“Oh good, you’re here. I could use some of that muscle that we won’t all die.” Snart told him in his usually drawl.

“Die?” Mick stepped up looking at him.

“Yes…now…please get up here and hold this hatch with me.” Snart asked him. Once up there the added weight, though the uncomfortably closeness, seemed to do the trick.

“You gonna explain what’s going on?” Mick looked at him, “Does this have to do with that future chick?”

“It has to do with all of us. We’re in a real sticky situation.” Snart told him trying to adjust with out rubbing his partner in a strange way, “And that ‘future chick’ is probably the only one who can fix it.”

“Well at least she’s good for something other then her good looks.” Mick mumbled.

“Watch it.” Snart glared at him over protectively.

“What is it with and her? The only person I’ve seen you like with this is Lisa.” Mick told him staring him down.

“It’s a long story.” Snart’s eyes narrowed on him, “I don’t feel like sharing right now.”

“I still don’t trust her.” Mick said roughly.

“I do.” Snart said ending the conversation. His hands were beginning to hurt as he held onto the hatch handle, “Come on Y/N.”

He stared up into the tiny window. He was getting worried. He was sure it was getting close to time, “How long we gotta hang here Snart?”

“She should be done soon.” He told him not taking his eyes off of the window.

Without warning the hatch made a clicking noise. His eyes got wide, “Move Mick.”

As he heard his partner hit the ground with a thud he began unlocking the hatch. He pushed it open a breeze rushing past him from the pressure being released. He crawled inside looking around the dimly lit room, “Y/N?”

“…L…en…” That familiar tickle pulled him over to a glowing display. You were laying on the floor in front of it. 

“Y/N…” He knelt down flipping you over, “It was worse then bad, wasn’t it?”

You looked at him smiling for a moment before your eyes shut. He shook his head, “No…you can’t do that. Open your eyes. Y/N…Y/N! Open your eyes!”

“Snart!” He heard Mick shout from below, “What’s going on?”

“Get help, Mick! Now!” Snart put his hands on the sides of your face, “Open your eyes!”

You didn’t respond as he took your pulse…Erratic, “No…no Y/N, I’m not losing you like this. Not again.”

He started compressions to get your heart back on track. Plugging your nose he breathed into before doing more compressions, “Come on!”


	4. Turn Down the Heat - 4

“Gideon…”

“Her status has not changed since the last time you asked Mr. Snart.” 

He sighed leaning forward in the chair wiping his hands over his face before resting his eyes on you. Too close…it was all too close.

“You gotta tell me what’s going on Snart.” He heard Mick walk up behind him.

Snart sighed as he sat down on the bed with him, “It’s a long story…and I’m not sure if it makes any sense…”

“Try.” Mick looked at him, “You’ll almost died up there today too. No one but family is worth that.”

“She is …like family…” Snart looked at him, “I have known her my entire life.”

“How…if she’s…”

“Time travel Mick.” Snart smirked, “I don’t claim to understand it, but she has popped in and out of my life since I was a child and now she’s here. Right in front of me…”

Mick stared at him, “None of this makes any sense.”

“I didn’t expect it to.” Snart looked back at you laying in bed a breathing mask over your face, “I just…she’s like a Pink Star Diamond.”

“Expensive.” Mick spoke up nodding.

“Rare.” Snart shut his eyes correcting him, “I don’t expect you to ever understand it, but it’s like you and fire. She reveals who I really am.”

Mick crossed his arms letting out a long sigh, “She burns you.”

Snart smirked knowing that in some way Mick did understand, “Yeah. She burns me.”

“Fine…but I’m not sharing my cuts with her.” Mick stood up.

“Wouldn’t dream of asking you to.” Snart told him as he walked out. He shivered as he grabbed another blanket putting it over you. The heat had completely shut down on the ship now. Rip and Jax were doing everything they could to get it going again, but no one new this ship like you did.

“Mr. Snart.” Gideon chimed in.

“Yes Gideon.” He rubbed his hand together.

“I believe she’s coming around. Would you like to speed up the process?”

He swallowed, “Will it harm her?”

“No.”

“Then do it.” Snart felt his fist ball up when he heard Rip’s voice behind him, “We need to get this ship moving again.”

“Yes Captain.”

“Rushing her recovery is not going to help us.” Snart looked at him finally.

“Us sitting here leaking time, isn’t either.” Rip looked at him, “She and I need to speak alone.”

“That’s not going to happen.” Snart stepped up to him.

“Mr. Snart, I’m aware that you don’t like me.” Rip started looking down into this eyes, “I don’t like you either, but we are useful to one another and Y/N is useful to all of us. We have to figure out how to stop the leak and you don’t need to be present for that.”

“No…I’ve seen the way you treat us when you feel pressure. She won’t fight back like everyone else on this ship. Someone has to do it for her.” Snart stood his ground, “I’m not going anywhere.”

You had been listening since Snart moved in front of Rip. You didn’t understand why he wanted to protect you so much. He barely knew you and you didn’t know him.

You opened your eyes before the argument could go further, “Mmm…”

The small noise you made, made Snart turned to you. His whole demeanor changed, “Hey, take it easy.”

“The filters…” You felt him take your hand, “You’re so cold…”

“I like the cold.” He told you looking into your eyes.

“You managed to change the filters, but the room did not evacuate the remaining gas.” Rip explained coming around the other side of the bed. You saw him bundled up in his long coat, “You saved our lives.”

“I had help.” You looked at Snart, “You’re not wrong though…we need to fix the leak.”

“I tried to tell him…” Rip started to speak.

“I need time…I have to get the heat up before you can even consider going into the core.” You told him.

“Why?” Rip looked at him, “Access isn’t restricted.”

“Containment…that room is the only room that isn’t fluctuating.” You looked at Rip, “It’s the only room that you can guarantee isn’t in a different time zone. It only sends out the time through the relays.”

“Rip this is Jax, come in.” They all looked up at the overhead speaker.

“Go ahead.” Rip said irritated further.

“I think I may have a solution to the heating issue, but I want to run it past you before we execute the plan.” 

“I’ll be right there.” Rip looked at you putting his hands on his hips, “I need you back to work.”

“I just need a minute more…” You told him as he moved toward the door.

Once he left Snart let out a sigh, “You should take it easy. That poisonous gas was hefty stuff.”

“How long was I out?” You could still feel his hand holding yours.

“Approximately twelve hours. Mr. Snart has not left your side since he awoke.”

“Thanks…Gideon…” Snart cleared his throat.

“You’re welcome sir. Should I report anything else on your conditions?”

“No Gideon…” You said starting to get up, “That will be all.”

Snart looked at you as your feet hit the ground, “You really should…”

“I really don’t have time to sit around. We don’t have time for me to sit around.” You told him wrapping your arms around yourself, “I have to work. I’m not going to let this ship break down.”

“Then I’m helping you.” He pulled off his jacket putting it around your shoulders.

“Len…” He stopped looking down into your eyes, “this isn’t a game.”

“I’ve never been playing a game.” He told you quietly as he pulled up the hood around your head smiling at you, “Now where do we start?”


	5. Turn Down the Heat - 5

You dropped a the tool in your hand again. You cursed as you felt your insides shaking before your outsides if that were possible.

“Stop for second…” You heard Len behind you.

“I can’t…I know…” You were so cold you were having trouble speaking. Your fingers screamed as you picked up the tool, “if I fix this…it’ll work.”

He moved next to you taking your hands in his, “Of course we’re in the coldest part of the ship.”

“Not my fault.” You told him your breath rolling on the air, “If the captain and his new assistant hand messed…”

“I don’t disagree.” He smirked rubbing your hands in his, “But freezing to death is not going to help at all.”

The way he held your hands was special. Sensual and almost like he’d done it before. It certainly made you move closer to him, “How…are you…still warm?”

“Like I said, I like the cold. Though I have to say that this is getting a bit much.” He told you as you moved closer to him. His arms moved around you inside the coat as he pulled you onto his lap, “You should really have this zipped up.”

“It’s too poofy.” You shook against him as he rubbed your back trying to warm you up, “It’s hard to work in…”

“I can take it back.” He said in your ear.

“No.” You shook your head burying your face in his neck.

He chuckled at little, “You know there are certain activities we could be doing to keep warm.”

“Snart…”You said in a low warning tones.

“I was thinking jumping jacks if you must know.” He smirked pulling away enough to look at you, “But judging by your face…tch tch…you’re dirty.”

You shook your head pulling away to go back to work. You picked up the tool again touching it to the circuits, “So…tell me something…”

“Anything.” He wished he could be helping more, but handing out tools and keeping you warm was about all he was worth at the moment.

“Exactly…” You glanced at him, “Why anything?”

He stared at you for a moment, “I can’t say…”

“Why not?” You focused on the circuit connecting it slowly.

“It’s complicated.” He sighed looking away, “Believe me I wish it wasn’t…it would make many things much easier.”

“Easier for…what exactly?” You paused glancing at him again.

He looked back seeing you stare. He smiled almost immediately, “Getting closer to you…though it seems with the temperature issues I’m not having a problem with that.”

“Again with the jokes.” You looked back at your work, “I find it very hard to follow you sometimes.”

“As long as I’m leading, you don’t have to worry.” He told you. His tone made you look at him. Sincere and safe.

You looked away finishing the circuit. There was a low hum as you put the panel back on, “Gideon…could you please run a start up on heat?”

“Of course…completed We are operational on 90% of the ship, would you like me to adjust to a comfortable temperature now?”

“Yes and as quick as possible.” You told her before turning back to him, “Now…”

“Yes?” His eyes lingered on your lips before popping back up to your eyes.

You swallowed down your fears and leaned forward letting your lips meet his. Cold, but not the type that chilled you. It burned.

His hands found the sides of your face keeping you there as he deepened the kiss. He pulled away after a moment looking at your face, “Y/N…”

“Shh…” You smiled kissing him again before just leaning into him for warmth, “No jokes. These last couple weeks have been crazy and you have been…a breath of fresh air.”

He rested his chin on your head, “I glad you think so. Everyone usually finds me condescending and overbearing.”

“Oh there’s no doubt about that.” You laughed a little, “All of the above…but it’s charming in a weird way.”

“Glad to be of service.” He smirked lifting your chin up. He had wanted to be this close to you since he saw you walk onto the bridge that first day. The sensation was one he didn’t experience often.

Dry mouth, sweaty palms, high heart rate. He didn’t know if he’d ever see you again, but there you were.

“Y/N, come in…” Len groaned hearing Rip over the intercom.

You smiled putting a finger on his lips before he said anything, “I’m here.”

“It feels like you got things going.” He spoke quickly, “That being done can I see you in my office please.”

“Yes, I’ll head up soon.” You smiled watching Len roll his eyes in annoyance.

“Quick as you can.” 

After a moment you moved your finger and he let out a large sigh, “That man is intolerable, insatiable…and just out right irritating.”

“He’s a boss.” You smiled kissing his cheek before standing up, “You should come find me later.”

His eyes lit up mischievously, “Perhaps I will.”


	6. Turn Down the Heat - 6

You walked into to Rip’s office and saw him standing near his desk, “You asked to see me, sir?”

He looked over at you, “Yes…We need to discuss the situation.”

“Right.” You sighed pulling Len’s coat closer to you. You were glad you didn’t give it back yet. It felt like he was there with you.

“If the core is truly leaking…how do we fix it?” He looked at you as you stepped up to the table, “Is that Snart’s coat?”

You looked at Rip confused, “Does it matter?”

“I just don’t think it’s wise to get so close to him. He is a thief after all.” Rip stared you down.

“A thief you recruited for your selfish means.” You said immediately regretting it, “Captain…”

“How do we fix this?” He interrupted looking back at the digital display of the core.

“Without the proper resources…without the right containment…” You sighed crossing your arms.

“Would adjusting the time drive…”

“No.” You shook your head.

“You didn’t let me finish.” Rip looked at you irritated.

“Because I know the answer.” You told him as you reached down to the display bringing up the drive, “While it’s connected to core and has the ability to make slight adjustments…it’s not ‘the’ core. You can’t just walk up and push it back in place.”

“Why not?” He looked at you, “Has anyone tried?”

You shut your eyes, “Yes…it’s…not advertised. There is no survival rate.”

Rip sighed, “We have to do something. We have to get out of this.”

“Gideon…” You started to spin the plans around, “Begin a scan on the core and the surrounding area. I want a 3D image to look at.”

“What are you thinking?” Rip watched your mind begin to work through everything.

“I’m thinking we need help.” You finally looked at him before turning to walk out, “I’ll be right back.”

You knew it would be some time before Gideon was able to render an image from the scan. You turned down the hall and gasped, “Oh…Mr. Rory…I’m sorry…I was lost for a moment.”

“Lost?” He raised an eyebrow, “On a ship?”

You smiled at him. Len had mentioned that he was pretty literal. It was kind of wonderful, “Uh, I’m sorry…I meant I was lost in thought.”

“Hmm.” He nodded slowly, “If you’re looking for Snart…”

“I’m not.” You told him quickly, “But thank you…I’m actually looking for Ray and Dr. Stein. Have you seen them?”

“No.” He was staring at you pretty intently.

“Mr. Rory…” You started to speak again after an awkward silent moment.

“Mick.” He stated gruffly.

“Oh…right…Mick, um…” You took a deep breath looking at him, “I’m getting a feeling that you want to say something to me.”

“Don’t hurt him.” He told you straight face, “Snart doesn’t trust easily, but for you it seems to come naturally. It’s not natural. I don’t like it.”

You were left speechless as he stepped around you. You stood there a moment longer swallowing down the lump in his throat. You weren’t sure why his words stung.

Shaking it off you found Ray and Dr. Stein and asked them to help with the problem. While their knowledge of time travel was all theory, you believed their help would be essential. Different minds working different ways to solve one problem.

Snart walked onto the bridge later in the day…or night…who knew anymore while in space. He stopped putting a hand on one of he chairs looking across the room into Rip’s office. 

He smirked watching you shake you head as Rip talked. He could clearly see you saying ‘no’ to him…possibly a ‘you’re wrong’…he hoped for ‘you’re an ass’…but he knew that would be asking too much. 

His eyes narrowed with concern as Rip pointed at you. Ray stood up between the both of you raising his hands no doubt saying something about calming down, while Stein remained seated in thought. Snart straightened up as you turned walking out of the office.

He watched you pause for a moment when you saw him. He smiled walking over to join you in your retreat, “Not going well?”

“Not liking the answers.” You told him walking, “I’m not liking them either, but they’re truths…you can’t ignore them.”

“Can I do anything to help?” He looked at you. You stopped looking at him. When he asked questions like that to you, you could hear true sincerity, but when he talked to others it sounded like sarcasm, “What?”

“You’re an enigma…that’s all. I’m truly baffled by how around others you are crass and seem to know how to push all their buttons…” You stared at him, “But with me you’re so kind and profound.”

He smirked as he stepped closer to you, “I have my reasons.”

“I would like to know them.” You stared up into his eyes, “But I know you won’t tell me…Don’t think I didn’t catch that you said you’d tell me anything, but then refused to give me a reason why you would tell me such things.”

He looked away, “Like I said…I have my reasons…”

You reached up touching his cheek. His captivating blue eyes looked back to you as you spoke quietly, “I’m I one of those reasons?”

He shut his eyes leaning into your hand, “It’s not what you think…”

“You don’t have the slightest idea of what I’m thinking.” You smiled at him.

His eyes opened sending chills down your spine, “I think I have an idea.”

“Really?” He nodded never breaking eye contact with you, “Enlighten me.”

He smirked stepping closer pushing you back up against the wall, “Me…”

“What about you?” You whispered swallowing as you mouth went dry.

“Let me show you…” He whispered against your lips before kissing you. His hands landed on your hips pulling you toward him. 

He wasn’t wrong, you thought yourself as you felt his body press against yours. You’d been thinking about him all day. How to save him…how to protect him from this disastrous situation.

You pulled a little away from him, “Len…I can’t fix this…there’s no way…”

“Shh…” He put his hands on the sides of your face, “Stop worrying for a moment and just be with me. Just be here. With me.”

It sounded almost like a plea. Be with him. You would give anything to just be able to let go of everything. To be free of worry and care like him. You leaned up on your toes kissing him again, maybe he could show you. Maybe he’d be willing to teach you.

After all…the truth of the situation was…there was no way out of the stream where they all got out in one piece. As Len scooped you up, Mick’s warning resonated in the back of you mind.

_‘Don’t hurt him.’_

It was pushed aside when they entered Len’s quarters. At that moment you knew you had to do everything in your power to protect this man. 

Everything.


	7. Turn Down the Heat - 7

You laid there looking at the man next to you. The events that transpired a few hours earlier, though sensational, had been unexpected. You had no regrets watching him sleep with one arm above his head.

Leonard Snart was a beautiful man. In more ways then one. 

You sighed when your personal com went off. You rolled over onto your side reaching down to your pants pulling out the small digital pad. It was Gideon alerting you that the scan was complete.

You sat up in the bed holding the sheet to yourself as you looked it. You displayed it as a small 3D image. You frowned staring at it as you spun it slowly.

You worked quietly next to him going over the scan with a fine tooth comb. When you heard him take a deep breath in you knew he was waking up. You glanced over at him as he rolled over looking up at you. He sighed as he smiled, “You never stop working, do you?”

“When it’s a life and death situation…I think a break with you was I’ll I had time for.” You smiled at him, “You should be happy that I’m working in bed. I could’ve left.”

“I suppose you’re right.” He said in that drawl of his. The one that both made your hand stand on end and made you melt. His eyes shifted to the pad in your hand, “Why don’t you put that away for a minute…”

You looked into his eyes. He stared up at you smirking. Shaking your head you leaned down kissing him, “You make this too easy and that scares me.”

“Why does that scare you?” He reached over letting his fingers trail up your arm.

You sighed trying to phrase it right, “Where I’m from you can barely trust your family…I never had any to begin with. Then the academy scooped me up and it was stable.I belonged to something for the first time. When I’m around you I feel a strange sense of belonging, but it’s different. It’s…it’s personal… Something I’ve never really experienced.”

“And all of that scares you?” He stared up at you almost as if he was confused.

“Len…” You put your hand over his on your arm, “I’m scared that you’re messing with me…that this is just some game to you. I’ve read everyone’s files…I know you’re a skilled tactician and far smarter then you let everyone think.”

He sat up finally looking you straight in the eye, “You’re afraid that I’m lying to you?”

“You are a professional liar.” You bit your lips together for a second before you continued, “And a thief…and a genius…”

“Listen to me.” He put his hands on the sides of your face, “I will never hurt you. I will never lie to you. This isn’t a game to me. This is…so much more then you know.”

When he embraced you your eyes shut. The veracity in his tone washed over you and it was wonderful. You were an orphan, always alone. Always distancing yourself from everyone thinking any moment they would abandon you. You had never felt so wanted before. 

“Are you wearing my shirt?” You smiled pulling away from him.

“I might be…do you want it back?” You asked him.

He smirked lifting your chin, “Only if it ends up back on the floor.”

You kissed him for a moment, “I can’t…I have to work.”

“Then work here…” He whispered as he kissed you neck, “You’ve been working here all morning…stay.”

“I…would…but I can’t.” You blushed as he pushed you down, “Len…”

“Y/N.” He smirked looking down at you.

“Later…” You told him swallowing down the warm sensations that crept through your body.

He sighed rolling his eyes, “Fine…go save the day…be a hero.”

You smiled reaching up taking his face and kissed him before pushing him away. You pulled on your pants feeling his eyes on you, “What?”

“Just watching you.” He told you laying there, “You should keep the shirt.”

“Oh yes…for how well wearing your coat around…I’m sure Rip will be extra enthused that I’m wearing your clothes.” You looked at him.

“Rip can shove it.” Len rolled his eyes, “Forget about him.”

You pulled off his shirt throwing it at him, “Kind of hard when he’s breathing down my neck right now, and I can’t blame him. We’re in deep.”

“I know you can fix it.” He stared at you.

“I’m glad someone does.” You smiled at little as you leaned down kissing him, “So…”

“I’ll find you.” He smirked his eyes twinkling at you, “You have no hiding places from me anymore.”

You liked the sound of that as you walked out into the hall. You moved quickly knowing there was work to be done unaware that a certain hot head saw you exit his friend’s room.


	8. Turn Down the Heat - 8

“Dammit…” You cursed as the simulation failed again. You, Rip, Roy, and Stein had been working on it for three days now.

“What if we adjust the suit to the fractal ratio of…” Ray started to say as he did some math on a paper.

“It’s not the fractal is the physicality of the core.” Rip looked at him, “We been over this.”

“Rip, we have to try everything. You can’t just shut us down every time.” Stein looked at him, “The only way to discover a new idea is to explore the old ones.”

“We’re out of time…” You whispered.

“Thank you!” Rip nodded toward you, “Yes…we’re running out of time and can’t explore what we know won’t work.”

“No.” You looked at him, “We are out time.”

Rip looked at you from across the table. His face fell when he began to realize what you were suggesting, “Y/N…you told me…”

“I know what I said.” You looked at him, “I’ve studied it the past few days. I think it’s are only option now.”

“Uh… care to fill us in here?” Ray looked at you with at that hopeful smile of his, “You have a really scary face right now.”

You swallowed leaning forward placing your hands on the table, “There has been two instances of a person interacting with a core. The first was when a core was established and they thought their suit was strong enough to withstand. It wasn’t…the body just disintegrated and only readings were collected.”

Stein took a deep breath, “And the second.”

“The second happened about 15 years ago.” You looked at him, “The same situation we’re in, but for the first time. We got small fragments of information but because of the leak it didn’t make a lot of sense until it was too late. From what we understand they tried to have someone realign the core. It was the same result, but the readings were different. They were able to move it, there just wasn’t enough time.”

“So you’re suggesting that one of us goes inside and realigns the core.” Stein took a deep breath, “Resulting in that persons death.”

“Not just anyone.” You looked down at your hands, “Me.”

“Miss L/N…I don’t think…” Stein started.

“It has to be me.” They all looked at you, “I’ve been in there…during repairs, when the core was out. I know the structure…and judging by the scans made by Gideon…I know about where I need to push to align it.”

“You really just need to push it.” Ray looked at you skeptically. 

“Yeah…” You looked at Rip, “That isn’t the problem though…”

Rip’s eyebrows came together as his head tilted. Finally it came to him and he rolled his eyes, “Snart.”

Stein glanced between you and Rip, “What does Mr. Snart have to do with this?”

“I am without a doubt, 100% positive, that if he learns of this plan he won’t let me execute it.” You said not looking at any of them.

“Why…would it matter-”

Ray was cut off by Rip loudly, “I told you getting involved with him would-”

“Shut up!” You stood up pointing at him tears coming to your eyes. You blinked them away letting your hand fall, “Shut…up…I am doing this for him so be grateful. After all…I’m the expendable one right? I wasn’t even supposed to be here…but if I hadn’t…”

They all stared at you as an awkward silence began to fall over the room. You took a deep breath picking up your personal pad swiping some information to the desk panel, “I’ll need all of this to be set up before tomorrow morning. I’ll handle the rest.”

You collected your work and turned to leave. You paused only for a moment when Rip spoke, “What about Snart?”

“I said…” You felt the tingling sensation in your nose as tears rushed to find their way out, “I will handle it. You don’t have to worry Rip…your…crew and mission will be safe.”

You stepped out quickly taking several deep breaths to calm down. You walked to the quarters hall and stopped outside a door taking another deep breath before knocking.

The door slid open revealing a very confused Mick Rory, “Y/N?”

“I need your help…and I don’t think you’re going to like it.” You stared at him, “And before you say no…this is the only way we get this bus moving again. May I come in?”

He stared at you for a long time before sighing and stepping aside letting you inside. You stepped in quickly letting the door shut behind you. You felt his voice rumble, “Speak.”

You swallowed taking a deep breath, “Tomorrow morning…I am entering the core to realign it. Doing so will free the ship from the stream, but…in the process…” You looked him in the eye, “I will die.”

You felt his hand around you neck pushing you against the wall, “I told you not to hurt him…Do you realize what you’ve done?”

You gasped clawing at his hand trying to get him to release you, “…Mi…ick…”

“This will destroy him.” His face was close to yours, “What were you thinking?”

Finally his grip loosened enough for you to talk. A tear slipped down your face, “I didn’t…know…I wouldn’t have…I wouldn’t have done anything…But I’m the only one who can do this…and I’m doing this for him.”

Mick stepped away from you giving you some air, “What do I need to do?”

“I need you to keep him occupied. He’s been coming to find me every morning…I need you to stop him from doing so.” You rubbed your neck, “Even if it means knocking him out.”

Mick stared down at you, “Fine…you’re sure you can get us out of here?”

“Yes.” You nodded, “I’ve had Rip looking for options. There’s only ever been one, I just needed to pinpoint the push point better. I have it. I’m going to get you all out of here.”

You stepped past him into the hall walking toward your quarters pausing slightly as you passed Len’s. You sighed walking into your own room jumping when you saw him inside, “What are you doing here?”

He smirked with his feet up on your desk, “I thought we could spend some time together.”

“I really can’t…I have to go fix a breaker on deck six.” You set your things down pushing his feet off.

He stared at you for a moment before standing up. He moved your collar down seeing the red mark from Mick’s large hands, “Y/N…”

“I need to work.” You turned to leave.

“Stop…” He grabbed your hand, “What’s going on? What happened to you?”

You stood there frozen in place. He stepped closer to you putting his hand on your shoulders as you faced the door, “Y/N, talk to me…who did that to you?”

“No one…I’m just stressed out.” You told him putting a hand on his before you turned around looking at him, “I just need a little space, okay? I’m not used of someone being around for me.”

He looked down at you unsure of your answer, “Alright…I’ll uh…see you in the morning…”

He moved past you to leave. Before he was gone you turned grabbing his hand making him look at you. You stepped up to him touching his face as you leaned up on your toes kissing him, “Have a good night.”

He smiled a little, “You too…don’t…electrocute your self.”

You swallowed watching him go. He had no idea what was to come and it broke your heart even more.


	9. Turn Down the Heat - 9

Snart woke up in the morning staring at he ceiling. There was something in his gut that told him today was going to be one of those days.

He swung his feet off onto the cold floor grabbing his boots. He pulled them on lacing them up tight before he stood up. He looked at the side table grabbing his wallet putting into this pocket. It was a routine. It wasn’t that he anticipated needing, but more of a habit.

He sighed as he reached for a ring. Nothing special. Just a plastic quarter machine one. 

He rolled it around his thumb and index finger. It was rough from holding onto it for so long. He shoved it into his front pocket clearing his throat before grabbing his interior jacket of his parka. 

He walked putting it on and looked over seeing Mick walking toward. He had a look on his face that said he wanted something, “It’s going to have to wait Mick.”

“Can’t.” Mick stopped next to him, “Y/N, needs are help in the hanger.”

Snart looked at him surprised, “Really? Did she say why?”

Mick rolled his eyes, “Look, I don’t ask questions. I just go where I’m told and she needs help with something. It’s supposed to help us get home.”

“Well…” Snart adjusted his collar and started walking down the hall, “What are we standing around for.”

Mick hung back a moment let a long breath out of his nose. He had no idea what he was going to do once they got there and Snart didn’t see you.

You stared into the core taking a deep breath. 

“You don’t have to do this.” You looked over at Sarah behind you.

You smiled a little, “Yeah I do. If I don’t we’re all going to die, and I can’t let happen.”

She watched you look down at your hands, “What do you want me to tell him?”

You looked back at her frowning, “That I’m sorry. I know he won’t understand…but…my time with him has…”

Sara frowned walking over to you giving you a hug, “I’ll tell him. Don’t worry.”

“If Mick…”

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t get by.” Sarah pulled away looking at your face. She smiled brushing a tear away, “Thank you, Y/N. I won’t forget this. None of us will.”

You took a deep breath turning away from her, “Dr. Stein, Mr. Palmer, can hear me?”

Palmer’s voice came through the com link you were wearing, “We hear you and we’re getting clear readings.”

“Mr. Palmer.” You smiled stepping up to the door, “Don’t be sad…help them get home.”

“I will.”

“Y/N…” It was Rip, “I have documented your work. Everything found while you’re inside…it will be put to good use. I assure you.”

That was as close of an ‘atta girl, as you were going to get, “Just promise me you’ll take them home.”

“I’ll do my best.” Rip cleared his throat, “Your sacrifice will not be forgotten.”

You took another deep breath, “I’m entering the core now.”

Everyone on the bridge waited quietly. Rip glanced over at Palmer and Stein looking at the readings. Jax was comforting Kendra. He looked away from them all silently praying to himself that this would work.

“Rip…” He listened as your voice came through, “It’s beautiful…time all at once. There’s an elegance to it. It’s not contain in the sphere at all…it’s branching out to the variance tubes.”

“I’m sure it is.” Rip said trying to be comforting, “Are you able to see what’s wrong?”

“Yes…I’m working…my way over.” Your voice sounded labored, “I can see a branch…it’s attached to the hall from the center…it makes sense. It’s like a virus…spreading on the ship instead of the drive system.”

“Is everything going alright?” He asked glancing at Stein. The doctor shook his frowning.

“I’m managing.” You told him working your way around pipes. You could feel your skin blistering, “I’m almost there…how are the readings looking?”

Ray swallowed blinking away the tears, “Strong…and clear. Your vitals…”

“Don’t worry about that.” You interrupted him taking a deep breath. It burned going down. “I can see the tilt. I’m going to start pushing…Gideon as soon as you see an inch…take off.”

“We’ve got a problem.” Sarah’s voice came through.

Rip sighed, “Subdue him. No matter the cost. Gideon lock the core door.”

“Move Sara.” Snart stood in the room staring past her too the door.

“I can’t do that.” Sara looked at him frowning, “She needed to do this. She wanted to do-”

“I don’t care! We can still save her!” Snart shouted taking steps toward the door. Sara stepped in the way, “Don’t…push your luck Canary…”

“Snart…I know…but I can’t let you.” Sarah raised her fist, “I am prepared to do whatever it takes.”

“Let me talk to her.” Sara’s eyes got wide. He stared at her, “Please, Sarah…let me talk to her.”

Sara looked down for a moment before reaching into her ear handing the com to him, “I don’t think she has much time.”

He took it putting it in his ear, “Y/N…”

You paused for a moment, but then kept pushing the metal barrier watching the tendril slowly inch away. You need to hurry…you could feel the pain take over.

“Y/N…I know you can hear me.” He walked toward the door looking inside trying to see you, “Please come out.”

You felt tears slipping down your face as continued, “Please…I’ll tell you everything…please…I can’t lose you again. Come out.”

“Len…” You frowned pushing your back against the wall putting your feet against barrier. You took a deep breath, “Don’t be angry…”

“I could never be angry with you.” He whispered putting a hand on the window, “Just come out…let me take care of you.”

You started to push, “Thank you…”

“For what?” He tried the handle again.

“For teaching me what it’s like to be wanted.” You let out a yell as you put all your might into it. As you did the tendril latched onto your leg burning into your skin.

“Y/N!” Len shouted as he started to throw himself at the door, “Open the door!”

“Gideon?” Rip asked shutting his eyes as he sat in his chair, “Are we able to move?”

“Yes sir. Plotting a coarse out of the stream.” Gideon stated.

The bridge remained still as Snart’s cry for you filled the ship. 

Mick sat in the hanger on one of the spare ships listening to his partner until he couldn’t anymore and shut the shuttle’s doors.

Sara stood there watching him bang on the door getting no reply from you. Finally she walked over grabbing his arm only for him to rip it away from her, “Snart…”

“She can’t be gone…” He whispered, “I still remember her…”

Sara frowned staying there with him until he would be ready to walk away. She knew it might be a while.

You landed hard against the ground feeling the last bit of the air in your lungs escape. You rolled on your side gasping for air as you tried to see where you were.

Everything was so dark and damp. You slowly found your breath again getting to your knees. You looked around seeing a neighborhood.

“Wh…” You stood up spinning slowly seeing antique cars lining the street. You turned stopping as you looked at a blue house. He had described it perfectly to you right down to the deck furniture.

“1629 Hadley…Avenue…” You whispered slowly walking toward it glancing at the mailbox that read Snart.


	10. Turn Down the Heat - 10

You stopped outside the door looking inside. You held your side looking looking through the glass window into the dimly lit house. 

Then you saw him. You smiled your heart jumping to your throat. You thought for sure you were dead, “Len…”

You tried the door handle as he started walking away. Locked. You frowned staring after him as he walked further into the house. You had to get in there with out alerting the occupants. 

You limped off the porch looking around for anything that could get you inside. Then you saw the window open upstairs. You swallowed as you walked over the porch hoisting your self up over the edge.

Len was right. You definitely needed to start working out. 

You struggled pulling yourself up onto the porch roof as your muscles screamed. You looked at your arms once you were on top. No blisters. It was like nothing happened in the core.

You shook your head crawling to the window. You had to maneuver around toys on the ground as you entered making you turn from the door. You sighed taking a moment now that you where in the house.

“Are you with the man?” You froze hearing a small voice behind you.

You turned seeing a small boy in pajamas standing in the door way. You put a hand to your mouth staring at him. You swallowed looking at his eyes and nodded a little before whispering, “Yes…”

He had to be around five or six. You walked over to him kneeling down, “Is the man still down stairs?”

He nodded, “I think he’s in trouble…my daddy was angry.”

You smiled, “It’s okay, everything’s alright. Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

“I wanted a glass of water.” He looked at the empty glass, 

“Can’t sleep?” He nodded, “Well…I think I can help…what’s your name?”

“Leo…” He whispered as you took his hand leading him to his bed.

“Leo…short for Leonard I would guess.” He nodded crawling into bed. You smiled at him, “I know a Leonard. He’s really great.”

“Really?” He looked up at you as tucked him into bed.

“Yes.” You smiled, “Would you like to know about him?”

He nodded and you sat down the edge of the bed, “He’s very brave. Bravest man that I know, because I doesn’t let anyone stop him from getting what he wants. He’s traveled the world and time and space.”

Leo stared up at you as you told him about himself. His eyes slowly started to shut. You readjusted the blanket once he’d drifted off. You knew you’d probably missed your chance at seeing Len…but time was different now…

You stood up looking down at him. You were his past…

You felt a burning sensation on your leg. You stifled the cry as you knelt down lifting your pant leg. Your eyes grew wide seeing the familiar blue of the core glow where the tendril had touched you.

“What?” You blinked falling forward. You took a deep breath as the pain subsided. You looked around seeing the same room, but different. 

Clothes lay in heaps on the floor. Darker colors, bigger. You could hear raised voices down stairs. Looking at you leg seeing nothing wrong, your head jerked toward the door when you heard a crash.

Moving quickly you walked down the stairs stooping low trying not to be seen, “How many times have I told you!”

*SMACK*

You heard a grunt as you saw an older Len fall to the ground. A little voice started to cry. Your heart started to race as the voice started yelling for Lisa to shut up.

“Leave her alone!” Len turned facing his attacker.

Lewis Snart emerged from around the corner bottle still in his hand, “What did you say?”

Len stared back at him defiantly, “Leave her alone.”

His father picked him up by the shirt throwing him across the room, “Boy you better learn some manners!”

You couldn’t take it. You rushed down the stairs and into the room. You jumped on the elder Snart’s back, “Leave them alone!”

He staggered backward slamming you into the wall as your arms wrapped around his neck. You could see Len staring up at you confused, “Grab your sister and go!”

He nodded picking up Lisa and ran for the back door as Lewis threw you to the ground. You grunted and rolled before he stomped down on you. You scrambled to get to your feet.

Lewis grabbed you by the hair, “Who the hell are you?!”

“No one of consequence…” You whispered letting out a cry as he yanked you to your feet. 

“You’re gonna regret getting involved.” He whispered into your ear.

You shut your eyes. It was worth it. All the training told you to just let it happen…but no…not this time. This time you made a difference.

“Ah!” His grip faltered at he let out a scream.

“Come on!” You looked down at a 12 year old version of Len holding his hand out to you as his father laid on the ground holding his leg. You took his hand as he dropped the bat he had and followed him out to his sister.

You scooped her up running down the street with him until he stopped putting his head between his legs. You looked down at him, “Thank you.”

He looked up at you, “You’re real…”

“What?” You looked at him confused as you rubbed his sisters back trying to calm her down.

“I thought you were a dream…but you…you’re here.” He stood up and started walking again, “You look the same.”

You looked away from him, “I…yeah…”

“How?” You swallowed shutting your eyes, “You can’t tell me?”

“I don’t know.” You looked at him again smiling, “It’s…a lot like time travel, but more complicated now…”

“Time travel?” He looked at you skeptically.

You smiled and laughed a little, “Do you have another explination for me Mr. Snart?”

He stared at you as he walked, “…No I guess not…”

You sighed knowing it was time to change the subject, “Do you have someplace safe to stay?”

He nodded, “We can go to our grandpa’s.”

You made a face slowing down, “Good.”

“Are you alright?” He looked at you those blue eyes full of the concern you’d come to love.

“I’ll be fine. I need you to take your sister.” You told him passing Lisa to him. Your leg was burning again, “I think I’m going…”

“What? But you just…” He looked at you scared as he held his sister close.

You smiled at him touching his cheek, “You’re going to be fine. You’re the strongest person I know.”

The same blinding light and pain came as your hand was outstretched to him. You cringed letting out a cry falling forward again.

Len’s eyes snapped open as his heart raced staring at the ships ceiling. He sat up quickly rushing out of his room for the bridge. Without consent he walked into Rip’s office.

“Snart…for the last time-” Rip looked up at him.

“Y/N’s alive.” He looked at him, “She’s alive…”


	11. Turn Down the Heat - 11

“Alive…” Rip looked away from him, “Snart…I understand your loss…”

“I have two memories.” Len looked at him, “How does that happen? I clearly remember getting the shit kicked out of me then having to drag my ass to my grandfather’s with my sister. I also remember a woman…Y/N, coming from nowhere stopping my father from doing so.”

Rip stared up at him, “Snart…”

“I know it sounds crazy…but she’s only been gone for a couple of days…can’t we go back and find out.” Len looked at him.

“Until we understand what’s going on…no.” Rip stood up walking around his desk, “Gideon, please wake Mr. Stein and Mr. Palmer. Have them meet us in the med bay.”

“I’m not crazy!” Len raised his voice.

“I’m not saying you are.” Rip looked at him. He put a hand on his shoulder, “But if we want to get her back…we need to understand what’s happening. It’s affecting you, and we don’t want to have you get hurt. Y/N, wouldn’t want that.”

Len stared at him for a moment before nodding and following him toward the med bay. For once Rip was right. For once Rip cared.

You fell forward into the asphalt. Your leg burned with intensity. You clutched it tightly trying to get the pain to subside.

As it started to fade you looked up seeing a vehicle speeding toward. You cursed as you tried to stand but fell again as your leg gave out, “No…not like this…”

The car was approaching fast as you struggled to get up. It was almost upon you when you felt a pair of strong arms wrap around you rolling you off to the side of the road.

You stared up at the hooded figure hovering over you, “T-thank you.”

“You’re hurt.” Your heart quickened at their voice. As another car drove by their head lights lit up that familiar face, “Let’s get you up.”

“Len…” You watched him get up reaching down to help you up.

“Uh…Leo.” He made a face, “Did you forget? I know it’s been seven years…but…”

“No I didn’t forget…I’m just…” You stopped as he put his arm around you to help you walk. You sighed, “I’m sorry…I knew a Leonard. I called him Len.”

“It’s not that I don’t like it.” He told you, “My sister just calls me Lenny all the time. I kind of reserve it for her.”

“Right. Of course.” You looked at him seeing the bruise around his eye, “He hit you again.”

He looked away, “It’s not that bad…”

“Len…Leo…” You frowned stopping getting him to look at you, “I’m sorry.”

He looked down at you, “You should be…how can you be one place to save us, but none of the other times?”

“I can’t control this…” You frowned looking up at him, “I wish I could’ve been there. I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“Then help me now.” He looked at you, “My dad and I are going to rob an office tonight…”

“Leo…” You shook your head.

“What? So you’ll enter people’s homes without invitation to stop abuse, but you won’t help people steal?”

“It’s not that simple.” You looked at him, “I don’t expect you to understand. Time travel is dangerous…I shouldn’t even be talking to you.”

“Fine.” He let go of you, “You’re on your own.”

“Len…Leonard.” You stood there watching him walk away from you. You frowned shutting your eyes feeling the same burning sensation. Your times were getting shorter.

Your eyes opened as tears slipped down your cheeks. As you stood on a busy street corner in the middle of the city. You wiped your face quickly looking around.

You turned seeing Central City Bank. You stared at it a long time before a distant conversation surfaced in your memory.

Len was sitting on your bed as you fixed a spare circuit at your desk, “You know I’m not one for regrets.”

You smirked looking at him, “Uh…okay, that’s not a really good way to start a conversation.”

“Sorry…not about us. I have no regrets there at all.” He smirked standing up walking up behind you. He started to rub your shoulders smiling as you made a pleased noise, “No I was just thinking of the one time I went Central City Bank to rob it. I screwed up. It was really my first big job on my own. This little old lady got hurt…I don’t know why…but the way you looked at me a moment ago reminded me of that day.”

“Len…” You spoke quietly as you walked toward the bank. You couldn’t understand what was going on. You kept being pulled into his time line. It had to do with the tendril.

You looked around in the windows looking for him. He never went into details about what happened that day, just the little old lady got hurt. You couldn’t see him.

You looked around the street for him thinking about the tendril. Like the leak you were infected with time. Organic matter wasn’t meant to survive that close to time and yet here you were alive and well.

“A virus…” You whispered as you knelt down pulling up your pant leg. There was no blue glow just a red mark wrapping around your leg. It seemed bigger than before. You sighed pushing your pant back down.

You waited outside for what seemed like hours. Maybe it was a different day, you started to think. Then you saw him. Wearing a long trench coat. Had you not known what he was about to do, you might not have noticed the bulge under it.

You got up quickly running in front of him, “Leo…”

His walk slowed to a stop, “You…”

“Listen…I know the last time you saw me…I made you upset.” You looked at him, “But please…please don’t do what you’re about to do.”

The man in his mid-twenties stared at you, “Why?”

“Because it will be the only regret you ever have.” You whispered looking into his eyes, “Please Len…just…be with me. Just be with me.”

He looked at your hand outstretched to him. He swallowed looking back at the bank then back into your eyes. When you felt his hand take yours relief spread through you, “Where do we go?”

You smiled shaking your head, “I don’t know where we are.”

“You don’t know where you are…” He smiled a little shaking his head, “Fine. Come with me.”

He started walking holding your hand. You walked with him, “I just show up…I don’t have any control over where I go.”

“I’m beginning to notice that…it’s been ten years.” He looked at you, “I realize I don’t even know your name.”

You looked at him surprised, “…Y/N.”

He smiled making you blush, “So why me? What’s so special about me that you keep showing up in my life?”

“I don’t know.” You told him thinking as he let go of your hand. That’s not true. You had a theory because he was your last thoughts, “You were the last thing I heard before I died…”

“Whoa…” He stopped looking at you, “You died?”

“Well…I thought I did. Apparently I’m not…yet…I’m not really sure how this works.” You told him frowning.

“You’re certainly more open this time then you were the last time.” He stood there looking at you.

“I had a few hours waiting for you by the bank to just sit and think.” You told him shivering some, “I just came up with more questions than answers.”

He nodded slowly walking again, “You know I spent months planning this job.”

“I know.” You nodded, “I know you plan everything meticulously to the second and I know it couldn’t have been easy letting it go.”

“Well…every time you show up you save my life…so I figured I better listen.” He sighed glancing at you.

“I didn’t save you the last time.” You looked at him smiling, “You actually saved me.”

“No…” He looked at you, “I was going to jump in front of that car, but you beat me to it. I saw you struggling, realized who you were and…I just had to help you. Then I got so angry at you I just went home, did the job, and slept it off.”

You stopped looking at him. Pain fell over your features, “You…you were going to kill yourself?”

He frowned looking at the ground, “I…know…not a fine moment in my life…”

You stepped up to him taking his face in your hands, “Don’t you ever…ever think about that again. You are so much more then what your father ever told you were. You are smart, brave, handsome, and so much more. So please…”

He watched the tears well up in your eyes, “I won’t.”

“Promise me.” You sniffed a tear falling down your cheek.

“I promise…I won’t.” He reached to your face wiping a tear away, “Y/N, I won’t. I have something to do now.”

“What?” You took your hands away from his face and smiled at him.

“Chase after you.” He smirked his blue eyes twinkling mischievously.

“Are you doing alright Snart?” Ray looked at him making a face.

“I’m getting a headache from you having to keep shining a light in my eyes.” Len glared at him, “Is it really necessary?”

“Well…” Ray smiled a little sheepishly.

Len’s glare intensified as Dr. Stein walked in slowly with Rip, “What do you got for me Doc?”

Stein looked at him, “Everything you’re experiencing is completely plausible.”

“The double memories…Y/N stopping me before going into the bank…the coffee we got later that afternoon…Seeing her disappear again for the first since I was 12…” Len listed off, “And getting the 12,000$ from bank while getting that old woman hurt…that’s all plausible?”

“Yes…because you’re on a time ship.” Stein smiled, “Because you’re in a space that occupies realities and potential realities…you can see both. It all depends on what Y/N chooses to do.”

“This is giving me a headache…” Len sighed, “But I knew her before I got here…why am I getting these memories now?”

“I don’t know.” Stein sighed, “It’s all theory…I wouldn’t even know where to begin.”

“Can we use any of this to find her?” Len sighed exasperated.

“I’m afraid not.” Rip stepped forward, “We have no idea where she’ll show up until you have another memory and by that time…it’s too late.

Len wiped a hand over his face and swung his legs over the side of the bed, “Well then we’re done.”

“Please keep us apprised to you state.” Rip called after him.

“Yeah…sure thing.” Len pulled his sleeves down as he walked out. He just wanted to get you home.


	12. Turn Down the Heat - 12

“You’re sure you’re alright?” Mick asked his partner as he watched him button up the janitor suit.

“I can handle a snatch and grab.” Len looked at him rolling his eyes.

Mick crossed his arms, “You’re headaches aren’t getting better.”

“Drop it, Mick.” Len looked at him, “Let’s just get this job done…”

You fell backwards this time no longer sitting in a chair across from Len. You sat there looking around at the warehouses that surrounded you. You pulled your knees up to your chest burying your head in them. You didn’t know how much longer you could do this.

“Y/N?” You looked up seeing Len looking over at you with a group of men you didn’t recognize.

“Len…” You started to stand as he walked over to you. When you stumbled he caught you with ease. He looked like the Len you knew, but he wasn’t wearing his big parka yet, 

“You found me…”

“Not hard…you’re never too far away.” He smirked still holding you up, “Are you alright?”

“I don’t know…” You told him with a small sigh, “I’m tired…”

“Then you should rest…but we have to get out of the open.” He told you as he helped you walk.

“Snart…what is this?” One of the guys asked as you approached with him.

“She’s with us.” He told them, “If you have a problem with it…we’ll have a long discussion later.”

You watched them all shift uneasily. You looked around for Mick immediately but didn’t see him. He helped you inside a warehouse that had been set up as a base of operations. It was actually rather homey in the area he brought you to.

He took you over to a ‘well loved’ couch and sat you down, “Just…stay here for minute. I have some business to work out.”

“Len…” You looked at him, “I…”

He took your hands looking into your eyes, “I know…but try…I’ll be right back.”

You sighed watching him walk away. Your eyes felt so heavy, but you were afraid that if you shut them you would wake up someplace else or not at all. You relented after a moment.

The sound of a gunshot shook you awake. You stood up looking around the room, “Len!”

When you received no response you took off trying to find him. Afterall the horrible thoughts raced through head your eyes settled on him hunched over a computer and gun still in his hand. You stood there staring at him, “Len…”

He looked over at you as you heard a dragging noise. He stood up and swallowed, “Y/N…I’m sorry…I didn’t want you to see that.”

You shut your eyes for a moment stepping closer. When you open them you saw two of the men dragging the fourth away, “You shot him.”

“It was necessary.” He told you quietly.

“Necessary…” You repeated. You were always taught that life was precious. It had never occurred to you that someone might not think the same way. Especially him.

“Y/N…” He stared at you trying to read you, “You don’t like what you see?”

“It’s…unexpected. I knew…but…” You sighed looking back to him finally, “I know with you everything is worked for a reason. All the same, death is…not something I’m used to.”

He smiled a little shutting the laptop before he stepped over to you, “I hope it stays that way. I’m not a huge fan of killing people, but as you said…everything is worked out.”

You nodded looking at him. You cursed in your head. Those damnable eyes made you forget the incident…almost. You smiled staring up at him, “Hmm…”

“What?” He looked down at you, “Something’s just made you happy.”

“You.” You smirked a little, “You just made me very happy.”

“Me?” His eyebrows shot up.

“Yes…you just being you.” You told him taking his hand. He looked at you startled by the action. You started to let go, “Sorry…I forgot my place…”

His fingers laced with yours again enjoying the contact, “No…you’re fine.”

You could see the flicker in his eye. You were not part of his plan, but he was working out a way to keep you in it, “Len, I don’t want to get in the way.”

He made a face letting you know that he was surprised you worked it out, but then he smiled, “You won’t, as long as you stick around. I have a meeting to get to…I think you should get some rest. Can you find your way back?”

You smiled, “It’s a warehouse, Len.”

“I once saw a man get lost tying his shoes.” Len told you smirking, “He was a tad slow though.”

“Yes I can find my way back.” You told him looking into his eyes, “I…I’ll try my best to stay.”

He smiled watching you walk away from. He hoped you would. Not only would you help him with his plan, but he could finally figure you out. Something he’d dreamt of for years. Since you’d left the last time he’d taken the time to read up on time travel theory. He barely understood most of it, but he got the jist.

He wanted you to stay…he was going to help you.

That afternoon he came back carry a new toy and a suit bag. He smiled walking toward your resting form on the couch. Setting everything down carefully he walked over kneeling down to you.

He watched you take slow breaths in and out. He never had a chance to just watch you before. He’d thought you lovely all these years, but they were just glimpses. You were so much more.

It was a shame that he couldn’t just sit there and watch you sleep longer. He gently shook you awake, “Y/N…I need you to wake up.”

“Mm…” You stretched making the most adorable noises before you opened your eyes. You smiled when you saw him next to you, “Len…”

“Did you rest well?” He asked you quietly.

“I could’ve done with a few more winks.” You told him as you sat up, “Did you have a good meeting?”

“Yes…very successful.” He told you as he stood up, “But now, I need you assistance with blending in.”

You watched him pick up a suit bag back up holding it out to you, “What’s this?”

He smiled as you took it, “For the last 30 years I have seen you in the same clothes. Not that they’re not attractive. The dirty mechanic thing really works for you, but for my plan to work…I thought you might need something…clean to wear.”

“I’ll have you know I’m an engineer.” You smirked at him taking the bag, “Top of my class for that matter…Not just a mechanic.”

“Oh…forgive me.” He smirked back, “I didn’t mean to insult the little lady.”

“I suppose I’ve been called worse.” You told him opening the bag missing the frown your comment caused, “Len…this is a dress…”

“Very observant.” He told you, “I figured a couple on a date to a museum would look less conspicuous then a creepy guy walking around alone.”

You looked at him, “You’re not creepy.”

He watch you blush when he made eye contact with you, “Oh?”

“You’re many things, Len. Creepy is not one of them.” You smiled looking at the fabric of the dress, “It’s pretty.”

“There’s shoes in there too. They were the only thing I wasn’t sure on the size for.” He smirked again seeing you turn red, “Don’t worry…I didn’t peek.”

Your eyes narrowed at his flirtations, “Where do change, smooth talker?”

He chuckled a little as he pointed behind himself, “Bathroom. You have to jiggle the handles to the sink, just to warn you.”

You smiled stepping past him, “I’ll go get changed.”

“You’re really just going to help me. No questions asked?” He stopped you by touching your arm.

You looked up into his eyes, “Of course. I trust you.”

He let you go nodding. Sitting on the couch he stared at the door you disappeared behind, “Trust…”

You changed and cleaned yourself up the best you could. You swallowed feeling exposed. You’d never really wore something like this. It felt expensive, which was not you.

You sighed looking down at your leg as you put on your shoes. The large red burn had grown. When you first looked at it, it was just a couple inches above your ankle. Now was half way up your shin twisting around your leg.

You walked out slowly seeing him adjusting the blue tie he was putting on. He looked over at you his mouth dropping open slightly as he looked you over, “You…look…”

“I feel like an eye sore.” You told him as he eyes lingered on your legs, “I know it’s…not attractive.”

“What?” His eyes went to your face confused.

“The burn on my leg.” You told him taking a deep breath, “If it’s too distracting…”

“I wasn’t looking at your leg…” You looked at his face as a slowly smirk emerged, “I was looking at your legs…and imagining the positions I could put them in.”

You flushed as a small smile came to your face. You already knew the positions he could put them in, “Oh…”

“We should probably go.” He pulled on his jacket watching you, “Unless there’s another activity you’d rather be doing.”

“Snart.” Your eyes narrowed on him, “Don’t you have a job to be doing?”

He chuckled, “I was wondering how long it would take me to push your buttons.”

You rolled your eyes as he guided you out of the warehouse to a car. As he began to drive the city skyline came into view. You perked up leaning forward in your seat, “Wow…”

He glanced at you, “It’s different from where you’re from?”

“Very…” Central City was beautiful. Not on fire. Not at war, “It really is a city of hope, isn’t it?”

“My friends who live in Starling tell me we’re the happy city.” He told you, “I’ve never really understood that.”

“Friends?” You smiled looking at him.

“Mmm…Acquaintances…” He amended with a shrug. The drive wasn’t long and he parked a few blocks from their destination, “Hope you don’t mind walking.”

“Not at all…I don’t often get to just walk around.” You smiled looking up at the buildings in awe.

“No? Why not?” He watched you twirl. It was refreshing seeing someone take note of everything around them. Everything he was sure he took for granted.

“I was a technician on a ship.” You told him, “I kind of just stayed there. Fixed it. Missions and stuff wasn’t really my thing.”

He held out his arm out for you to take, “Maybe they’ll reconsider now that you’re getting some experience.”

“Oh…I highly doubt that.” You took his arm smiling, “What are we stealing?”

“Correction…I’m stealing…you’re looking beautiful.” He told you that familiar twinkle in his eye.

“So I’m…just your date?” You looked up at him.

“Yes…well…” He looked at you, “Unless you don’t want to be…”

“I do.” You smiled at him, “I just…thought maybe it would be less work related.”

He smiled at you before opening the door to the museum, “Next time. I promise.”

“I’ll hold you too it.” You walked in and let him purchase the tickets. It was funny. He was thief who stole for a living, but paid for services and events. Material things…you started to think about the dress you were wearing. You eyed him as he handed you a ticket, “Did you steal this dress?”

He smirked putting his hand on the small of you back as you both walked through the gate, “I guess you’ll never know.”

The tour was incredible. You’d heard about museums, but most of them had been destroyed during the wars. That’s why Time Masters were so important. They witnessed history so it could not be forgotten. At least that’s the way it was supposed to work.

Finally they came upon the diamond. Huge…gorgeous…

“Wow…”

“Yup.” He nodded staring at it, “Prize of the century.”

“And you want it.” You whispered walking around it slowly with him, “What would you do with it?”

“Retire…maybe…until I got bored at least.” He looked at you staring at it, “Maybe take an adventure with someone special.”

You smiled feeling his eyes on you, “Oh yeah, where to?”

“Anywhere…or maybe nowhere.” He was really close to you now. His cold fingers trailed down your arm until his hand rested on your hip, “Some of the best adventures happen right at home.”

You looked at him swallowing as he leaned in closer toward you. You began to tear up which made him stop, “Len…”

“What’s wrong?” He felt you take his hand.

“I’m so sorry…” The burning feeling was coming back, “I’m trying…”

“No…” He frowned shaking his head a little, “Stay…”

“I can’t…” You felt a tear fall down your cheek as the sensation began to fill you up, “Len…”

Gone…


	13. Turn Down the Heat - 13

Your heart ached as you felt a cold breeze touch your skin. You put a hand to your mouth to stifle the sob that erupted from you.

You moved to the side of a building trying to block the snow that was coming down. You were with him …and then you lost him again. You didn’t know if you could do it again.

The snow was coming down really hard as you shivered. You had to get out of it. If the trend was holding he was somewhere close by, but you didn’t recognize any of the warehouses.

Shivering too much you ducked inside of one leaning against the door as you shut it. As you slowly defrosted you started to hear voices. You walked forward looking around in the dark, trying to make anything out.

When you felt the hand clamp down on your mouth you struggled, “Now now…what’s a pretty little thing like you doing out in a storm all alone?”

You cringed at the stink on this man’s breath. He dragged you forward and you struggled more, “Ohh so feisty. What a nice way to start off the holiday.”

“Trick, what did you find?” You heard another man speak.

“Just a wilting flower in need of some heat.” Trick smirked looking at the weather man.

You stared at them both fear flooding your system. You weren’t any good in a fight. You weren’t strong…but damn if you weren’t going down struggling.

“Let. Her. Go.” Three words…but it wasn’t the words that gave you relief…it was the voice. Surprise and recognition filled with rage all rolled into one.

“What’s your problem Snart?” Mardon looked at him raising the cold gun toward James.

“Last chance Jesse…” Snart was staring right at you. In the dark, it was hard to read him, but from what you could tell he was not happy.

You felt the man’s grip release you as Len’s hand extended toward you. You rushed over to him as he waved the gun between the other two, “Thanks for the jail break…we’re leaving.”

“Snart…” Mardon stepped forward.

“Don’t test me…you’re fast…I’m faster.” The cold gun buzzed with life as he started backing up keeping you behind him protectively.

Once outside in the cold you looked at him, “Len…I…”

He cut you off with a long overdue kiss. He pulled you in as if he was trying to keep you way from the rest of the world. Finally he pulled away, “We are not finished…but I have something important to do first.”

Your face was hot as he pulled of his coat putting it on you. He zipped it up and you smiled at him as he pulled the hood up, “Thank you…”

“Let’s go.” He took your hand in his walking toward the street in hopes of finding a ride. After watching him get a car started he turned on the heat. You stared at him as he drove until finally he spoke, “I didn’t want to miss out on that again.”

“How long has it been?” You frowned.

He remained silent for a moment, “Over a year.”

You could tell this passing had been much harder for him, “Len…”

“I know it’s not easy for you either…” He glanced at you, “I can’t imagine…I’ve tried to understand it. Reading what I can…But watching you disappear the last time…Y/N, it took something from me.”

You shook your head, “What do you mean?”

“I mean…I don’t want you to disappear again.” He looked at you, “I want you to stay.”

You looked away from him, “Len…I want to…but I can’t stop this. I don’t know how, and I’ve probably screwed up the timeline enough to begin with.”

“Who cares about the damn timeline…what about you? This can’t be…good.” He watched you instinctively pull the dress down, “That scar…it’s caused by this…”

You nodded slowly taking off his parka, “It gets bigger every time.”

Len cursed shaking his head, “We’re going to figure it out…we have to…”

You looked at him and smiled sadly, “I know you will…it’s just not going to be this time.”

“What does th-” He looked over at the empty seat. He looked forward clutching the steering wheel tightly as he let out a scream.

Len swallowed as he sat up in the infirmary bed. His wounds were superficial from the escaping that Russian science lab, but the headache on the way back is what grounded him for a minute. He didn’t have time for it right now.

It hurt to think that. He knew that it was the new memories surfacing that caused the pain, which meant you were still out there. However, his team was in trouble. They needed him too.

“Mr. Snart, would you like me to provide you with a pain reliever.” Gideon asked.

“No thank you, Gideon.” He said quietly as he stood up, “Instead could you compile all of the notes I’ve been taking into one paper…I’d like to go over them when I get back from saving everyone.”

“Of course Mr. Snart.”

These new memories also gave him new intel on how to help you…if only you’d arrive here and now. He might actually be able to get you to stay. His eyes shut tightly as he felt the ache from that night in his chest. Every memory was fresh as if it just happened.

He had yelled and screamed which got him nowhere. Upon arriving at Barry’s he put on an act that he was still stone cold. Afterwards he went to a bar and drowned his sorrows. Mick came by sometime later to take him home.

“Is there something else Mr. Snart?”

“No…just needed a minute more.” He said as he walked toward the door, “Thank you Gideon, tell Captain Hunter that I’ll be on the bridge momentarily.”

“Right away sir.”


	14. Turn Down the Heat - 14

You rolled in a street tumbling to a halt. You laid there for a moment before sitting up letting out a scream. Holding yourself you just knelt there crying in the middle of the street. You’d rather go through physical pain a hundred times then keep getting ripped away from him.

“Are you alright?” Your eyes snapped open when you heard a low gruff voice. You looked over seeing an older man looking at you. His arm was missing, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t a threat.

It was then that you started to taking in your surroundings. Trash and ruins. You stood up only to stumble back down, your leg had not caught up yet. He stepped toward you, but stopped when you pushed back away from him, “I’m not here to hurt you.”

“You’ll forgive me if I don’t believe you.” You told him staring at him, “Where am I?”

“Star City…” He told you stepping back. You could tell he was trying to put you at ease, “Where did you think you where?”

“Central City…” You sat there looking up at him, “I’m always in Central City…why am I…what year is it?”

The man got a strange look on his face, “Wh…2046.”

“2046.” You repeated slowly a small realization rippling over you, “If he’s here…then the others…”

He watched you scramble to get up noticing the deep gash on your arm, “You’re hurt.”

You looked at yourself and saw the gash oozing down your arm, “It must’ve happened when I fell.”

“It should be cleaned. Our city isn’t the cleanest…” He told you quietly, “If you come with me, I have some supplies.”

You stared at him, “How can I trust you?”

“You can’t.” You saw a small flicker of a smile that fade quickly, “My name is Oliver…once we get you cleaned up we can look for your ‘he’.”

You stared at him a moment longer before nodding. You followed behind him looking at the city, “What happened here?”

He glanced back at you, “…Deathstroke…He overran the city allowing criminals to rule as long as they stayed out of his way.”

“That’s awful.” You frowned looking at him, “Is that…how you…”

He stopped looking at you making you stop talking, “Stay close.”

“Right.” The rest of the trip was silent as you descended below the street into darkness. You began to feel nervous until he flipped the lights on and whispered, “Welcome home…”

You looked around the space seeing what once was a pretty impressive set up, “What was this place?”

“Once it was the strength and protection of this city…now it’s just a sad reminder that it didn’t work.” He told you reaching over for a first aid kit, “Sit…please…”

You complied looking at him, “But…you live here so there must still be hope, yes?”

His eyes met yours but he didn’t say anything as he cleaned out the wound. Finally he sighed, “I didn’t get your name. I was too busy trying not to scare you.”

“Sorry…it’s been a rough couple of days…My name’s Y/N.” You told him making a face as your arm began to sting.

He looked at you again looking at the dress you were wearing, “What are you doing on the streets dressed like that? Are you trying to get noticed?”

“I…” You didn’t know what to tell him, “I’m not…from here.”

“That much is obvious.” He told you as he wrapped a bandaged on your arm, “But you’re looking for someone.”

“Yes…” You smiled a little, “Wherever I end up he’s always there. Every time. Maybe you’ve seen him and his friends. They’re not from here either and they probably stand out a little.”

He stared at you, “Are they traveling with a Sara Lance?”

Your eyes grew wide, “They are here…please you have to tell me where they are.”

“You’re looking for them, but why aren’t you with them?” His eyes narrowed on you.

“It’s…a very complicated story involving a lot of time travel…please.” You stood up looking at him, “I need their help. Please, Oliver.”

He sighed, “I’ve…just seen them…I sent them to a warehouse…they’re probably still there.”

“Is it far? Can you take me there?” You fired off quickly.

He sighed in frustration, “I’m not getting involved. They’re looking for a neural interface…which…by your face must be extremely important.”

“Please tell me how to get there. I need to help them just as much as I need their help.” You stared at him pleading.

He nodded walking away for a moment and came back with a data pad, “This will guide you there. Do you need a weapon?”

“Weapon?” You looked at him watching him shut his eyes as more frustration set in, “I’ll…manage…”

“Just…take this.” He pulled out a small pistol from his waist. As he held it out his thumb pointed out the safety, “Keep it out and at the ready, switch off the safety, then shoot and run. Hide. Cover will be your ally.”

“Thank you, Oliver.” You looked at him, “If I can do anything…”

“Just…fix whatever it is…you have a couple of good friends on that ship.” He nodded slowly turning from you, “Go now, and you’ll catch them.”

You nodded looking down at the pad before walking out the way you came in with him. You were going to find them, you had to this time. If you lost them, you might never get any help.

You were glad that Oliver had given you a gun. While violence was not your first choice, you felt a little safer knowing you had something to at least deter people away from you. The warehouse wasn’t as far as it seemed and as you approached you began to hear a fire fight.

You rushed forward taking cover by an abandoned car as everything started to quiet down. Slowly you peered around the corner of the car to see who was coming out as you heard an engine come to life. You saw Sara come out first looking around followed by Rip on a quad with something fuzzy you couldn’t make out.

Then your heart stopped as the final member came out. Cold gun in his hand he swept the area as Sara mounted on the quad.

It took you a moment to find your voice as you stood up, “L-Len!”

His head swiveled quickly toward the sound of your voice. He stood there staring at you until you took off running toward him, “Y/N…”

“Oh my god…” Sara whispered as Len took off toward you.

“Y/N!” He shouted again running toward you. Your bodies collided knocking the breath out of both of you. His arms wrapped around you tightly and yours around him, “You’re here…you’re really here.”

You looked at his face nodded, “I don’t know how…long…I don’t…I’ve been here an hour already.”

“You’re not going anywhere.” He shook his head putting his forehead against yours, “I’m not letting that happen again. I’m not letting you go.”

Rip pulled up next you both, “I’m sorry to make this short lived…but we have to go.”

“What did you do to my ship?” You glared at him.

“Your ship! I…” He stopped himself looking away, “Please get on…”

Sara shifted over patting the seat next to her smiling, “I bet you have a long story.”

You looked at Len, “I suppose we do…”

He shifted Mick over on the back and sat down not once letting your hand go. It was one of his theories that you needed to be anchored. You stayed longer when you were closer to him. When things weren’t rushed.

He would slow everything down if it meant keeping you by his side. He looked at your arm as Rip drove, “What happened?”

You looked at the bloodied bandaged he pointed at, “Apparently when you shift time and space in a moving vehicle you don’t stop when you cross over. I’m lucky that’s all that happened.”

“How did you find us?” Sara gained your attention. You smiled feeling Len’s hand squeeze yours as you looked away.

“A man name Oliver found me outside of his home. He said he ran into you and gave me directions…” You stared at Sara, “You know him?”

“Know him.” She took in a deep breath, “I dated him once upon a time…”

“Oh…oh…” You looked back at Len, “That’s what he meant by goods friends.”

“I’m sure there’s more to that statement…I want to hear all about once we’re on our way.” He told you bringing your hand up to his mouth kissing your fingers, “We have…business…we need to talk about.”

Indeed…the last time you spoke with him there was a discussion he started, that he never finished. You smiled a little blushing, “You’ll have no argument from me.”

“Oh please…gag me…” You heard Rip mutter.


	15. Turn Down the Heat - 15

You sat in your room on the Waverider wearing Len’s parka. Your eyes were shut simply listening to the familiar hums of the machine around you. You took a deep breath smelling the subtle cologne that was on the parka. Smooth, cool, with a little edge. It reminded you of a glacier, which reminded you of Len.

He had set you down in your room as soon as you got back and told you to stay there. He briefly explained that he felt you needed to be anchored to stay. You didn’t disagree but when you felt your ‘anchor’ was about to leave…you told him as much and he smiled at you for a moment telling you to wait there.

“Wear this.” He told you coming back in with his parka. He put it around your shoulders, “I’m coming right back, just pretend it’s me holding you.”

That was a while ago and your imagination was beginning to fail you. You let out a long sigh opening your eyes seeing Len leaning on your desk. You sat up surprised, “When…did…”

“A while ago.” He whispered, “You looked tired. I wanted you to rest.”

You stood up from your bed, “I’m fine.”

He watched your every move as you moved over toward him, “All the same…I know it’s been a rough couple days for you.”

“Not nearly as rough as the last 20 years for you.” You told him as you touched his face caressing your thumb over his cheek, “Must’ve been quite a fight. You’re covered i-”

He cut you off pulling you to him as he stood crushing his mouth against yours. The need in the simple action was crippling. You knew it well to reciprocate.

You felt his strong hands lift with ease setting you on the desk as he planted himself between your legs. He parted from you leaving you breathless as he leaned his forehead against yours, “Y/N…I need you…”

His hands moved up your legs beneath the hem over your skirt. How could one simple action drive you wild? You nudge his nose with yours as you bit your lips together making his look into your eyes, “I thought you were a thief…you take what you want.”

He smirked hearing the invitation in your tone. He kissed you again this time it was less in haste and more in passion. He wanted to memorize your very existence as he kissed down your neck.

Your hips rolled when they felt his hands move to them, making his advancements progress faster. As his hands found the zipper of your dress, you smirked a little, “Len…”

“Mmhmm?” He murmured his acknowledgement against your collarbone.

“I really…mm…” You had to concentrate for a moment, “I really like…the way my desk is set up…I would hate to have it all on the floor.”

He paused a moment before he letting out a low growl. In a swift motion he’d pulled you closer to him before walking you over to your bed. You laughed a little as you bounced when he dropped you down. You stared up at him taking his jacket off, “Can’t have the lady’s things in disarray…after all I kept her room clean while she was gone.”

The time for teasing was cut short as he moved over you again letting his hands do the work. Every motion, every heartbeat full of elation. Too many years to make up for. Too many lost chances to give life to.

No headache.

Len’s eyes slowly opened. He rolled over finding the bed cold. He sat up quickly looking around the room a slow panic welling up inside. He calmed down enough as heard your personal shower on. He smiled standing up walking inside, “Y/N…”

You glanced over your shoulder at him and smiled, “I’ll be done in a minute.”

“Take your time.” He leaned against the wall.

“If you’re going to stand there you could get in here.” You looked at him, “That fight yesterday did you no favors.”

“Didn’t stop you from being close to me last night.” He smirked walking over to you.

“There was a very large…and reasonable excuse…” You whispered smiling as you felt his arms slink around you. You could definitely get used of that.

“I am not just a piece of meat…” He laughed as you elbowed him before turning to look at him. He kissed you feeling the water spill over his head.

You smiled at him looking, “Last night…was…”

He groaned when the ping of your door system went off, “I’m going to break that…and every intercom in this room.”

You kissed him again before stepping out grabbing a robe. You opened the door seeing Rip, “Uh…yes?”

“I was hoping…this is a bad time.” He looked you up and down.

“Yes.” You nodded smiling, “But what do you want?”

“Well…I was hoping you and Snart would join Professor Stein and I to work out how to keep you grounded.” He glanced back as Len walked out wrapped in a towel. He stepped away, “When you’re finished of course.”

You looked back at Len, “Just had to make it awkward didn’t you?”

“Wouldn’t be me if I didn’t.” He smirked pulling on his pants, “He’s right though…we need to get to work. I’m not losing you again.”

You stared up into his eyes, “You really think it’s possible?”

“Yes.” He lied smiling at you, “Of course.”

“Then I’ll get dressed.” You kissed him lightly before going over to your small dresser.

He watched you as he picked up his shirt. All he had was theories…he didn’t know if they were enough. He’d already talked to everyone about them. They had come up with nothing. They were missing something.

They were missing you.


	16. Turn Down the Heat - 16

You walked into Rip’s office with Len later. You smiled at Ray walked over embracing you tightly, “Oh my…hello Ray.”

“I was so worried…please do not demolecularize again.” He smiled at you.

You laughed a little, “I will make sure to not do that again.”

Len stepped up next to you as Stein came over taking your hands in his, “You will have to explain what happened after we get you stabilized.”

“Right…everyone keeps throwing the word grounded around.” You looked at him, “Like I’m going to fly away.”

“Grounded, anchored, stabilize…the word doesn’t matter.” Len looked at you as took your hand, “What matters is doing it and doing it fast.”

“We’ve been working on it since we found out you were alive.” Rip looked at you from across the table, “Any input you might have would be appreciated.”

You stepped over to the table, “Shouldn’t we be focusing on Savage?”

Rip glanced at Len, “We have a destination planned…but for right now…you are our focus.”

“Thank you.” You said quietly, “I appreciate it…”

“You’re part of our crew Y/N.” Rip told you, “We don’t leave people behind.”

You nodded swiping information over on the table, “So…anchoring…its good word. It was like being dragged away by strong rip tide. If you fought it just made it worse.”

“We all have working theories.” Stein told you, “Mr. Snart provided us with his memories and research and we went from there. We’d like to start by keeping you close to him, as it appeared you were only in his timeline.”

“You’re correct in your assumption.” You told them glancing over their research, “It was always Len…I was always close by to him. Hundred yards, maybe a little more… except at the bank.” You looked at him, “I waited hours that day.”

He tilted his head trying to recall. It was hard because the memories started to blend together. Even his eidetic memory didn’t help much. He had two visuals and both were real, “I remember preparing at home…then walking to the bank.”

“Home wasn’t nearby?” You asked him still looking at the research.

“No. Good fifteen blocks.” He told you glancing at Stein writing things down.

“What was different?” You muttered to yourself.

“I was running late that morning.” He got an image of the clock next to his bed, “It set me back. I guess the power went out or something. Maybe it accounted for that…for when I wanted to be there versus when I was actually there.”

“It?” Ray looked at him.

“Time.” Len looked at him, “It’s a living thing isn’t it?”

“That’s very astute of you.” Stein looked at him surprised.

You watched Len’s eyes narrow on him, “I’ve been reading up on time for nearly fifteen years because I have a time traveling girlfriend. Yeah I think I’m pretty astute.”

“I meant no disrespect…” You stared at Len as Martin tried to defend himself. Girlfriend…he said girlfriend. You’d never been a girlfriend before.

“Start at the beginning…” Rip looked at you once Stein finished up, “What happened in the chamber?”

You sighed shutting your eyes, “It was like be rewritten. As I got closer to the core, climbing over the containment tubes to the center…I thought it was heat burning me away.”

“Thought?” Ray smiled leaning on his hands listening.

“Yeah…boiling away…but I don’t think that’s what was going on. I mean it hurt like a bitch…but…” You struggled to find the words. You sighed, “It’s like Len said. Time is a live and I think it was figuring out what to do with me. When I got to the breach…it was like a root attached a wall. When I started fixing the problem by pushing it back in place it detached but…”

“But it attached to you instead.” Len looked at you, “That scar on your leg.”

“Wait…the core touched you?” Rip walked over, “Show me…”

“Whoa there…” Len raised his hand protectively, “Just slow your roll…”

“Len it’s fine.” You pushed his arm down, “They need to see it.”

They all followed you over a chair where you hiked up your pant leg. The long red scar twisted around your leg up the calf, “It seems to grow every time I…jump.”

“Fascinating…” Stein reached out to touch your leg but stopped looking up to you, “May I?”

“Yes.” You smiled at him as he took your leg gently into his warm hands.

“I don’t feel like scar tissue.” He expressed, “It’s more like a mark. We should take you to the med bay to run some tests.”

“Good idea, Dr. Palmer and I will remain here and continue our work.” Rip walked back toward the table, “I’m sure Mr. Snart will be more then capable to assist you.”

“Gee thanks, for that enthused vote of confidence.” Len glared at him as he helped you up. He and Rip had come to a slight understanding since you’d left. He still didn’t care for his attitude though.

“We’ll get to the bottom of this.” Stein smiled at you, “We’re not losing anyone else.”

You watched him take off for the med bay to set everything up. You glanced at Len walking with you, “So…girlfriend, huh?”

He smirked a little, “You caught that, did you?”

“Yeah.” You smiled a little.

“I’ve liked you since I was a boy. It seemed fitting now.” He looked at you with a small smile, “Of course if you’re not okay with that…we can…not…have labels.”

“No…” You shook your head smiling taking his hand in yours, “Labels are good. Labels help people…and keep aware.”

“Right…of course…because everyone needs to be aware that we’re together.” He squeezed your hand, “Listen…I have something for you…”

“You do?” You stopped with him just outside the med bay.

“It’s stupid…really…” He sighed, “It was just after…you left the last time in Central City…I may have gone off on a small bender as it was the holidays and I was…alone. I got my change from my…I forget how many drink…there was a quarter.”

He pulled out the beaten up plastic ring from his pocket. Your eyes got a little wider, “Len?”

“Don’t think that this is…something special.” He told you putting it on your middle finger, “I’m not a marriage kind of guy…but I am loyal. This…little trinket is just to say that for as long as we’re together, I’m together with you alone.”

You smiled a little looking at it, “It’s perfect.”

“I was going to steal Jacqueline Kennedy’s ring for you, but I got a bit a busy.” He smirked walking inside with you.

“I think I like the quarter machine one better.” You told him looking at it, “Simple…I work with my hands so I won’t worry about breaking it…yes much more practical.”

He smirked helping you up onto the bed as Stein walked over with a data pad, “We’ll begin with a full body scan. Please lay back.”


	17. Turn Down the Heat - 17

One week and no answers, but you were still here. Then things got exciting. Distress signals that lead to the moment of now being in a space battle, “Gideon report!”

“We have a haul breach.” She rattled off the deck area as you cursed turning to go fix it.

“Stay…put.” Len looked down at you, “Sara and I can handle it. You need to try and not get stressed.”

It was one of the theories that the more stressed you got the more you ‘jumped’, “Len are you serious? We’re in a fire fight!”

“Just stay…we got it.” He pointed at you taking off with Sara.

You rolled your eyes looking back to Ray, “Please tell me you got this.”

“Oh I got this…I think.” He muttered the last part.

“Dammit…” You held onto the center console looking at the damage reports, “Rip is going to get us killed…”

Kendra looked at you concerned, “Are you serious?”

“I hope not.” You looked at her before starting out of the bridge, “I really hope not…Gideon…status on the breach.”

“What Mr. Snart is doing is working, but it will not be a permanent fix.”

“Will it buy us the time we need?” You started to run.

“Calculations indicated a substantial amount of time.”

“Good.” You could see the room where the breach was at ahead of you. The light of the cold gun reflected off the walls. You sighed knowing you were going to get an ear full from Len when he saw you.

Then the door shut.

“No…” You rushed forward slamming your hands on the door, “No no! Gideon open the door.”

“There is a still a breach…safety measures won’t allow me to do so.”

“Len…” You looked inside as his face appeared in the window, “I’m going to get you out.”

“Y/N…” He looked at you, “You can’t worry about me…you have to relax.”

“Shut up!” You hit the door shaking your head, “I’m tired of losing you…I’m not…”

“Hey…” Looked at him through the window, “You’re not going to lose me. I’m too stubborn for that.”

“He’s right.” Sara smirked a little, “He’s an asshole. He doesn’t just disappear from people’s lives.”

Len glanced back at the assassin, “Gee…thanks.”

“I can’t get the door open.” You told him when he looked back at you, “The breach needs to be fixed.”

You watched him visibly shiver, “I know you and the others will figure it out.”

You stared up at him nodding, “I’m gonna get you out of there.”

He leaned his head against the window watching you run down the hall, “It’s going get a lot colder in here.”

“Don’t worry Snart.” Sara smirked at him, “I’ll keep you warm.”

Once the ship was at a safe distance you helped Ray with his suit. It wasn’t made for space, but it would do in a pinch, “You’re not going to have a lot of time.”

“I know. I’ll work efficiently.” He smiled at you glancing at Kendra, “Can you give us a minute?”

You smiled and nodded, “Please hurry back.”

You walked down the hall quickly to the bridge. This was all going to hell. All you could do was wait now. You weren’t good at that game, “Gideon…anything from the other ship?”

“I’m afraid not.”

“Has Ray launched?” You put your hands on a chair and leaned forward.

“Yes…he’s approaching the breach now.”

“Good…good.” You moved around the chair and sat down. You shut your eyes as Kendra walked in. You listened to her talk to Ray keeping him motivated. You tried to go back down to talk to Len and Sara, but Len shooed you away.

You knew what he was doing…if he died…he didn’t want you to be there for it.

Your eyes snapped open when you heard Kendra calling to Ray getting no answer back. You were on her heels running toward the loading Bay. You stopped in the doorway watching her shake Ray’s body. It was awful to watch.

You felt his hands on your arms first as Rays gasped back to life. You turned into burying your face into Len’s chest. He was freezing, “Len…”

“We’re fine.” He whispered looking over at Kendra and Ray, “You kids need a moment?”

You smiled glancing at Sara walking into the room. A quick once over and the small victory was pushed aside. There was work to do.

“I’ve just received a message from the shuttle. It seems Mr. Rory as escaped capture and is on his way back to the Waverider now.”

Len smirked looking over at Sara, “Told you. Those pirates picked the wrong guy to mess with.”

As they walked down the hall everyone started asking questions. Valid questions. Questions that started to get you thinking, “Len…”

He looked at you and frowned, “I know…but I trust him.”

You nodded slowly as everyone stopped when Gideon announced that Mick was boarding now. You could feel the tension ripple over everyone as Mick entered the ship alone.

Len took a step forward toward his beaten friend, “You okay Mick?”

Mick stared at them all for a moment before turning his head slightly, “Boys! The ships all yours.”

Your stomached flipped as armed men boarded the Waverider. Len stared at him taking a protective stance in front of you, “What are you doing Mick?”

“Getting us home.” He responded roughly, “Are you in?”

“Len…” You whispered as he took a few steps forward pulling out his cold gun

“Yeah…” He glanced back at you “Time to choose a side, I guess”

His head swiveled back to Mick as he smirked raising the gun, “Chosen.”

“Bastard!” Mick shouted as everyone scrambled out of the way of his heat blast, “I’ll get the time drive!”

You managed to catch that and looked at Len, “I have to get to the engine room.”

“Y/N…you need to get some place-”

“Len…if he rips out the drive he could strand us for good or worse.” You told him.

He stared at you his eyes saying that he didn’t want you to be part of this at all, “Go…we’ll hold them off.”

You took off running. You knew this ship better than anyone and could get anywhere quickly. You skidded into the engine room breathing hard. You had to take the time drive offline before Mick got there.

“Shit…” You froze hearing him behind you. You looked back at him, “Move.”

“Mick…” You looked at him shaking your head, “You don’t want…”

“You don’t know what I want!” He shouted at you, “You’re part of the problem.”

You felt your fear creeping up on you as he got closer. You stood your ground pushing it down, “Mick, I can’t…let you do this.”

“Then I’ll remove you.” He raised his gun up toward.

“Hey!” Sara shouted from behind him, “Leave her alone.”

“Sara…” He looked back at her, “I like you…you got a lot of guts…So I’m only going to…”

The fight erupted and you turned toward the drive shutting the panel. With them dancing around you knew you wouldn’t be able to get it out slowly. You felt grab you by the hair yanking you back.

You struggled and felt him buckle sending your forward into the wall. You saw a flash in front of your eyes before you hit the ground. The burning sensation on your leg started to grow.

As your eyes snapped open you saw Mick and Sara fade away into a blur leaving you laying on the ground alone surrounded by the dark.

You sat up putting your hand to your neck. Not the greatest time to jump time and space. You looked out letting your eyes focus. You were in some sort of office building, but it had been made into a home of some sort.

Standing up slowly you looked around the room looking for any indication of where you were. You walked up to the window and looked down to a city in ruins, “…where am I?”

“That’s a good question.” You heard a familiar whirring noise of a gun powering up, “First answer me this, who are you?”

You turned slowly a bright light shining in your eyes, “Len?”

You received no response. You swallowed trying to stare past the light. A moment later the same whirring noise of the gun power down, “Y/N?”

“Oh thank god…I was afraid I’d have to come find you.” You stepped forward toward him. Your steps faltered when you saw his face.

Grey hair, wrinkles, a large scar across his neck. Same smirk though, “Not who you were expecting.”

“Wh…what year is it?” You whispered as he stepped toward you.

“Rules…I can’t tell you that.” He looked down into your eyes before taking your hands. He sighed rubbing his thumb over your ring finger, “You’re so young still.”

“Len…what year is it.” You asked again looking up at him.

He smiled a little as he looked you over. He sighed, “I can’t tell you that…you just have to go back.”

“What?” He let go of his hands and walked over to the window, “Go back.”

“Yes…” You walked up to him and he looked at you, “Think of the last moments and go back to them.”

“Len…you know it doesn’t work like that.” You told him confused.

He sighed frowning, “This is the first time you’ve jumped this far…Just…relax and think of the moments before you were here.”

There was a crash at the end of the room. You both looked over seeing a person back out of the shadows. The young woman spoke as Len pulled out his gun, “They found us.”

“Len…” You looked at him as a gun shot rang out. You heard the sound of shattering glass before you felt the pain in your shoulder sending backwards. You reached out instinctively trying to grab anything to stop you from falling.

“Elain!” You heard Len shout above you as the woman jumped out the window after you. The light of the cold gun went off showing her stunning blue eyes.

She grabbed your wrist pulling up you up to her putting her mouth next to your ear, “Think of him…of the man you love. That moment…after Star City. You found each…”

You listen to her as the air rushed past you as you the floors of the buildings flew by faster, “Think of the way he kissed you…the way his breath felt against your neck. The ecstasy of the moment…let yourself be drawn into that moment thing swing to the moment before now…find him. You have to do it…feel his breath on you neck.”

They kept repeating themselves in your ear as flashes of Len came to your mind. The ways he kissed you that day. How he undressed you slowly taking his time engraving you into his mind.

Then Mick coming at you with the heat gun and Sara…the time drive…

You slammed against the floor with loud smack. You gasped trying to get air back into your lungs. Rolling to your side you coughed holding your bleeding shoulder. Your eyes landed on Len a few feet away unconscious, “Len…”

You crawled over to him shaking him, “Wake up…”

He groaned looking at you, “Y/N…did you get the time drive?”

“Not exactly…Sara needs your help. You have to go.” He sat up and saw your shoulder, “Now!”

His eyes locked onto yours before he took off down the hall. You sat there leaning against the wall trying to piece together what just happened.

You were in the future. How was that possible? Now you were back here. You leaned to the right getting sick. You sat up slowly wiping your mouth letting your eyes shut.

It was a while later that Gideon announced the pirates had been subdued and taken care of. Then you heard Ray’s loud steps coming around the corner. You looked over at him tiredly, “Y/N?”

You smiled, “I…need help.”

He nodded scooping you up, “Just hold on, Gideon, prep the med bay.”

Len met them in the hall, “What happened?”

“Maybe now isn’t the best time Snart.” Ray looked at him, “Get Mick secured, I’ll worry about Y/N.”

Len continued to walk with them. He looked at you as you spoke, “Go…Sara will need your help. I’m okay.”

Ray watched him take a deep breath before heading back to Sara, “Are you okay?”

You looked up at Ray tearing up, “I don’t know…”

The extraction of the bullet was an easy procedure. Aspirin for the banged up head and a long explanation of what happened.

“So you think you jumped to the future?” Ray sat there looking at you, “Wow…what was it like?”

“Um… a lot like Star City was…I’m not sure where we were though.” You told him letting out a long sigh through your nose.

“You’re sure you’re okay?” Ray stood up crossing his arm.

“Yeah…it was just a hard fall.” You told him looking over at Len walking in.

“Everyone’s back and rallying on the bridge. Tell our favorite Captain I’ll be there shortly.” Len told Ray coldly. Ray made face before waving at you as he left, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah…it was a through and through.” You looked at your shoulder attached to a regen machine, “Gideon will have me going in no time.”

“How did you get shot? They weren’t using bullet wielding pistols.” He frowned taking your hand.

You frowned looking at him, “I…jumped…I think to the future. Things…got a little scary.”

He looked away from you, “Y/N if you get hurt…”

“I know…I know.” You told him and smiled, “But I came back…I’ve never done that before. I came back to you.”

He looked at you and smiled a little, “How did you manage that?”

“Snart, we need you on the bridge.” Rip’s voice rang on the overhead.

Len shook his head and you smiled touching his cheek, “I will tell you everything later. I can’t move anyways.”

He sighed nodding slowly, “I’m going to hold you to that.”

You smiled watching him walk out. It faded quickly once he was gone, “Gideon…I need you to run a test.”

Len leaned out the window of the building watching the pair of you fall, “I think she made it.”

He turned quickly looking at the woman who jumped out the window, “That was stupid.”

“It was necessary.” She told him.

“Elain…” He stepped toward her, “How can you be sure she made it?”

She looked up into his eyes when his hand landed on her shoulder, “I’m still here, aren’t I?”

He smiled at little pulling her into a strong hug, “Yes you are.”

“This was her first time.” Elain spoke softly, “I think it’s time to open her book.”

“No…we’re only supposed…” He looked down to her.

“Dad…” He fell silent looking at her, “I’m supposed to help her…to stop all this. We knew this day would come.”

“I can’t lose you too.” He put his hand on her cheek, “You’re all I have left.”

“I know…but if we succeed…” Elain smiled, “You’ll have both of us.”


	18. Turn Down the Heat - 18

You sat in the med bay looking at the data pad in your lap. You sighed biting your lips together. You hated being right about certain things.

“Gideon…delete the test results.” You told her quietly.

“I’m afraid regulations prevent me from doing that.”

You looked up at the ceiling, “Then store it…close it, so no one can open it.”

“Done. Access restricted to you and the Captain.”

“Thank you.” You swiped the results away as you stood up putting it away. You jumped seeing Len behind you in the doorway, “Len…how…long…”

You could see the distress in his eyes. You walked over to him quickly taking his hands in yours, “I have to take care of Mick.”

You looked at him surprised, “…what does that mean? You’re going to talk to him?”

He looked you in the eyes letting go of your hands, “No…”

“Len…” You watched him turn slowly. You grabbed his arm making him stop, “Len, he’s your oldest friend.”

“And he tried to kill you…and Sara.” Len looked at you his voice raising, “He betrayed us!”

“He’s your friend!” You told him frowning, “We’re short on those. He’s hurt…he’s angry…there has to be…something…”

“There isn’t.” He frowned pressing his forehead against yours, “I love that you care…that you think there’s something…”

“Len…” You took his face in your hands staring into his eyes, “I know you’ll think of something. You always do.”

You kissed him lightly when he remained silent, “I love you.”

His eyes lit up a little staring at you. It was almost like he’d never heard those words before. You smiled at him a little when his hands found your sides, “Why do you believe in me?”

“Because Leonard Snart…” You nudged his nose with yours, “You believed in me first.”

He shut his eyes sighing, “I have to go…”

“I’ll be here when you get back.” You told him as he walked out. Your hands instinctively fell to your stomach, “Shit…”

By the time he got back you were in bed. You felt him sit down kicking off his shoes before pulling back the blanket getting underneath them. You rolled over putting your arms around him as he laid his head on your chest.

You didn’t ask him about it. You knew in the end he did what was best for everyone. Everyone was where they needed to be.

You were lulled to sleep listening to his breathing. It was nice…drifting away…falling….

You were falling.

Your arms swinging in the air trying to grab onto anything. You could hear your heart beating loudly in your ears the thumbs vibrating in your chest. You felt a cold hand grab your arm jerking you back.

You looked up looking into those blue eyes. She was gorgeous and fierce. She must’ve gotten everything from her father. She stared down at you, “Wake up!”

You jerked up gasping before leaning over the side of the bed getting sick. You felt Len’s hands on your arms, “Are you okay?”

You wiped your mouth nodding, “…bad dream.”

“It’s a little more than that, isn’t it?” He whispered rubbing your back as took in deep breaths.

You turned looking at him, “Len…”

“What is it?” He brushed your hair from your face, “God, you’re so warm…”

You stared at him taking the deep breaths, “Len…I…”

Your hesitation gave you a few more moments as the ping from your door alerted that someone was outside. You looked at Len getting up opening the door. Dr. Stein looked at him smiling, “I’m sorry…I hope I’m not disturbing you…”

“Well actually…” Len glanced back at you getting up pulling on a long sleeve shirt.

“You’re not.” You interrupted him, “What’s going on? Is everything alright?”

“I’m hoping I have a solution.” The older gentleman smiled at you, “I would have waited, but I feel the faster we move on this, the better.”

“Of course.” You nodded walking out in the hall. You could feel Len’s eyes looking over you with concern. You glanced back at him and smiled, “I’m fine.”

“You got sick from a nightmare.” He took your arm holding you back a little, “Y/N…I’m not stupid…that’s not normal.”

“It’s been a stressful couple days.” You told him smiling, “But this is important…I don’t want jump around anymore. I want to be here with you.”

He took a deep breath in through his nose, “I…still feel like you’re keeping something from me.”

“I am.” You stopped looking at him, “I will tell you…I promise…I just…right now I want to figure this out.”

He sighed nodding slowly letting his hand slid down your arm to your hand, “We shouldn’t keep the doctor waiting.”

You smiled at him as you both walked after Stein. You were terrified of the conversation to come. You didn’t know what to anticipate with Len. You knew his family was important to him, but…you didn’t know about starting a family with him. You didn’t think he wanted that sort of trouble.

When you walked into Rip’s office he had the schematic of the time drive pulled up. You looked at it curiously, “Dr. Stein?”

He smiled at you, “Since being aboard the other time vessel, I stated to think of how these two ships are able to maintain their positions. It’s the time drive that connects to the core that tell the matter around it to not displace itself, correct?”

You smiled at him, “Yes…Dr. Stein…”

“It was right in front of us.” He told you, “My question, my dear, is do you have extra parts?”

Len watched you nod, “Wait…I don’t understand. How does that small spinning ball help you?”

“The cage around the ball is made of dark matter. The variance tubes around core are made of the same thing.” You told him, “Dark matter was proven to be a good containment system after the discovery of multiverses. It’s what holds space and time together.”

“Multiverses.” You looked over at Stein. He raised his hands shaking them, “Never mind…another time. If you can get me the pieces I think we can fashion your own cage to keep you anchored permanently.”

“I’ll be right back.” You smiled as you turned to leave, “We have work to do.”


	19. Turn Down the Heat - 19

You looked down at the clunking dark matter bracelet on your wrist, “This…is not going to accessorize with anything.”

Kendra and Sara laughed looking at it. Sara smirked, “When we get back maybe we can start a clunky trend again, so then you can call it vintage.”

“Oh I like you your train of thought.” Kendra smiled, “We should totally get on that.”

You smiled walking with them. It was a strange feeling hanging out with them. It was nice, but you weren’t used of it. When the academy had scooped you up it was all about the work. Ascending upward to be the best, there was no time for comradery and relationships had been forbidden until you became a technician.

“So…” Sara smirked a little, “You and Snart…”

You flushed quickly at his name. You hadn’t had a chance to talk to him yet, “What about us?”

“Well…Captain Cold seems to be warming up.” Kendra smiled at you, “He’s certainly less frigid around me.”

You didn’t say anything as you continued to walk with them. Sara touched your arm making you stop, “What’s going on?”

“Hm, nothing.” You shook your head and raised the bracelet up a little, “I’m just…relieved that we’ve figured this out.”

Sara stared at you for a moment before nodding, “Come on, Rip wanted to talk to us all.”

You watched them walk ahead of you. The assassin was too observant. You took a deep breath before turning a corner. You jumped seeing Len, “…wear a bell!”

He smirked a little looking at you, “We need to talk.”

You felt your chest tighten, “Uh…Rip wanted to talk to us…”

“He can wait.” Len looked at you his eyes searching for comfort, “Y/N…”

“Len…I don’t…” You looked down to your hands.

“Just tell me.” He stood in front of you a few steps away, “I’ve already lost my best friend…I just…I need to know if you’re okay.”

You looked at him and nodded slowly, “I’m fine…I…I’m not hurt…I’m not…”

“But there is something.” He finally closed the distance between the two of you, “What is it?”

You looked up into eyes tearing up, “…Len…”

You swallowed clearing your throat as you looked away from him. This was so much harder then you thought it would be. Finally you whispered making it real, “…I’m pregnant…”

He stared at you his mouth falling open slightly. He cleared his throat as his hands flexed at his sides as he stood there silently. You looked away from again as the silence filled with you an empty cold feeling.

Finally being unable to take the silence anymore you brushed past him running down the hall. You found your way to the lower deck to your favorite hidey hole. You pulled your knees up to your chin shutting your eyes tightly sending tears down your cheeks.

You didn’t know what you expected…

You felt two cold hands touch your arms. You opened eyes expecting to see Len, but it wasn’t. She smiled at you, “Hi mom.”

You choked looking at her, “…Elain…”

She smiled more nodding taking your hands, “Yeah…I’m not sure why I’m here. You made today sound important though.”

You stared at her seeing so much of Len in her face. She was so beautiful, “I don’t understand.”

“I don’t expect you to.” She told you quietly looking at the bracelet, “I see you found your bracelet.”

You looked at it nodding slowly, “I suppose…one anchor for another…”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Elain frowned looking at you, “Is something wrong with dad?”

You shut your eyes swallowing the tears down, “No…no he’s fine…He just lost Mick…he’s…”

“Mom…” You looked at her as she smirked at you, “Dad has always told me how bad a liar you were…I never believed him till now.”

You smiled letting out a soft chuckle, “I’ve never had to lie…until I met him. I never felt the need. I always want to appear strong to him…but I’m so weak.”

Elain sat back looking at you, “Mom…you’re the strongest person that I know and he’s the one who told me so. You both need to trust one another.”

You smiled at her tearing up, “You’re very smart for someone your age.”

“I had two very good teachers.” She smiled at you, “Don’t doubt yourself mama…you’re my hero…”

You watched her fade away, “See you later…Elain…”

Len found you there later. He swallowed down the lump in his throat before stepping over to you, “Y/N…”

You looked at him for a moment before back out the window, “I don’t know how to be a mom…that’s what I’ve been thinking about this entire time…”

He sighed sitting down next to you, “That…was my thought too…but for a being father…”

You looked at him, “I was scared that you’d…not want this…”

He took a deep breath, “I would be lying to you if I said that wasn’t true. I never…” He shook his head a moment before looking at you, “Before you I never wanted anyone in my life except my sister. You changed that.”

“Len…” You reached over taking his hand.

He smiled at you tears slowly forming in his eyes, “We’re having a baby…”

You smiled as he kissed your fingers, “We’re having a girl…”

He looked at you surprised, “How…”

“I met her…” You told him, “She saved my life after I got shot…she brought me back to you. Her name is Elain.”

His mouth fell open slightly, “Elain?”

“It’s pretty.” You told him smiling.

“Elain, was my mother’s name.” He told you smiling, “You met her? Really?”

“She’s strong and beautiful…so smart…” You told him slowly letting silence fill the room, “Let’s not tell anyone just yet…”

“Why?” He looked at you strangely.

“I’m just…having a hard time adjusting…” You told him, “So much has gone on, so quickly, I just…I don’t know if I just need a moment for it to sink in, or a moment to just enjoy it.”

He smiled leaning forward kissing you, “Only if you promise to take care of yourself. No recklessness…no stress…no time jumping…”

You smiled putting your hands on his face, “Deal.”

He leaned back patting his chest for you to lay back against him. You didn’t need to be asked twice. You pressed you back against his chest as his chin rested in the nap of your neck. You smiled as his hands rested on your belly, “You’re not showing yet…”

“Well it takes time…” You told him, “I’m only two weeks…”

“And you…know for sure…” He sounded unsure now.

“Detection is quite advanced in my time.” You told him, “I’m very sure.”

He smiled kissing you cheek, “Y/N…I promise you that I will be a better father then mine. No matter what…”

You rested your hands against his and nodded, “I know you will. Of that I have no doubt.”


	20. Turn Down the Heat - 20

1958…You smiled swiping through the pad at all of the styles. You’d always been fascinated with this era. The white picket fence idea. You’d written a paper on a few times while in the academy.

You stood up walking out into the hall toward the bridge where everyone was getting set up. You walked in hearing Rip tell Kendra and Ray that they would be a happy couple for the time in ‘Pleasantville’.

“That’s all well and good, but what about me.” Len looked at you as you entered there was a small flicker of a smile before he turned back to Rip.

“Oh I believe I have something you’re going to like.” Rip smirked.

“And me?” You stepped up to the table looking at Rip.

“Whoa…” Len squinted at you, “Shouldn’t…you be resting still? I mean…you were shot…”

You looked at him your eyebrows coming together, “Uh…well…It’s healed and I can help…”

Rip looked at you for a moment, “We could use another set of eyes.”

Len opened his mouth to say something but you beat him to it, “Great! Where would you like me?”

“With Ray and Kendra, perhaps you could be…their kid sister?” Rip rattled off quickly, “Help them locate savage.”

“Y/N…Palmer…” You said as Rip turned away.

“No.” Len said quickly as he stood up straight looking down at you.

“Y/N…” You smirked, “Snart?”

His mouth opened hesitating only for a moment, “…No.”

You pouted as he took your hands, “…right…not the marrying type…”

“Its better that way…no one will associate you with me. It’ll keep you safe.” He told you softly adding, “The both of you.”

“What if I want to be associated with you?” You smiled at him.

He sighed looking away not answering, “Why do you want to go off the ship? You could get hurt.”

“I’m just another set of eyes.” You told him putting your hands on his sides, “Savage has never seen me before.”

“Exactly…let’s keep it that way.” He looked at you, “I can’t have you getting yourself hurt because of your need to help.”

“Hey…” You frowned at him, “I know you’re going through some shit right now…but don’t take it out on me.”

He stared into your eyes sighing, “Forgive me for wanting the mother of my unborn daughter to be safe and sound.”

You couldn’t help but smile at him rolling your eyes a little, “Len…I’m going to be fine. I promise that I won’t get involved…I’ll just be eyes and reporting. Plus…I really want to see the 1950s. I’ve always wanted to see it and never got the chance when they pretty much made me step down.”

He sighed again more heavily, “Fine…but you stay out of sight…don’t look for trouble and the moment we find savage…run.”

You smiled pushing up on your toes kissing him lightly, “Yes sir.”

He smiled a little, “Excuse me…I have to go find captain tight pants and find out what he meant.”

You smiled watching him leave, “Gideon…can you pull up the attire list for the 1950s, I’d like to find something to wear please.”

“Of course.”


	21. Turn Down the Heat - 21

You kept your promise to the devilishly handsome federal agent and stayed out of the way once Savage was found. While everyone dealt with him, you managed to keep the neighborhood preoccupied. After everything calmed down you stayed behind with Kendra and Ray to make clean get away.

When they were done having a moment you all met up with Sara and started back for the ship. Sara glanced at you, “You seem to be in a really good mood. What’s going on?”

“Hm?” You looked at her, “Oh it’s nothing…it’s…I just have some good news.”

“Oh?” Kendra smiled looking at you holding Ray’s hand, “We’re due for some more good news.”

You smiled more, “I’ll…get back to you on it. I promise it’s good though.”

“Hey…” Ray looked at the Waverider taking off, “Hey! Wait!”

“Where are they going?” Kendra shouted running after Ray.

You stood there staring up at it disappear, “This…they wouldn’t…”

“They just did…” Sara stared up next to you.

Len woke up later chained to railing. He looked over as Cronos walked past him, “Care to explain what the hell is going on!?”

“I thought you would’ve figured it out by now. You are the brains after all…” Len watched him take off the mask.

“Mick?” Len stared at him. He listened to his former partner go on and on about the time master’s reconditioning, “Mick, I was always going to come back!”

“You should’ve just killed me.” Mick looked at him.

“Sir.” The ships AI spoke suddenly, “There’s an unidentified intruder on board, beginning analysis.”

“Where?” Mick looked at the computer.

“The bridge.” The AI reported as the doors slide open revealing a young woman.

Len stared at her from across the room. At this point he didn’t care who was here, just that they helped him. Regardless of that fact he couldn’t help but feel like he knew her.

“Mick…” He turned looking at the woman, “Let him go.”

“Who are you?” Len watched her move around the room trying to assess the situation, “The system doesn’t recognize you…you’re…anomalous. It can’t find you.”

“I don’t matter…” She nodded toward Len, “He does…now let. Him. Go.”

“You’re going to have to make me.” Mick smirked readying himself for a fight.

“Mick, don’t make me do this.” She pulled out a knife, “I will take you down.”

“I’d like to see you try!” He rushed her lifting her up into the air dropping her knife.

Len watched him ram her into the ships wall. He yanked on the cuffs trying to break them, “Mick!”

She cried out slamming her fist down into Mick’s shoulders making him falter enough to drop her. She slammed her knee up into his chin sending him backwards, “Stay down!”

Mick reached out grabbing her catching his balance. He grunted as she threw punches into his ribs. The ship started reading of results, “Analysis complete, intruder is a time traveler. Origin 1958…2016…Central City…Name…Snart…Elain…”

Len’s eyes got wide when he heard the words, “No…Mick stop!”

Elain flew across the room landing hard against the floor. She looked next to her as she pushed off the ground seeing the knife. She could hear Mick’s heavy steps coming for her as her father shouted at him. She gripped the handle tightly as she stood pivoting quickly trying to strike him.

Mick was too strong. He’d blocked the attack easily twisting her arm back up. A small gasp escaped her mouth as she stared up at him. Mick stared down into her eyes, “Shame…you’re pretty good…”

She coughed as he ripped the knife out of her chest cavity. As he stepped past her she fell to her knees looking over at her father…a young man yelling…yanking as the cuffs. She found it strange that a man…who never met her before would feel so strongly. Her mother had said it was because of biology. They were always connected.

“No!” Len thrashed trying to break free, “Elain!”

Mick glanced over at her putting her hands to her chest as she coughed more. He looked down at the readings, “Hmm…Seems your friends are causing a ruckus…”

“You’re going to pay for this Mick!” Len yanked again never taking his eyes off of her, “Do you hear me!?”

“Once I’m through with them…I’ll be back. Then we’re going to take a little trip to 2016…” Mick looked over at him picking up his helmet, “Get used of this sight Snart…it’s not the last time you’ll see something like it.”

Len let out a scream as he left. He stood up kicking at the bars. He stopped when he heard a cough, “…D…Dad?”

He looked over at her again, “Elain…”

“…Sorry…” She whimpered, “It…wasn’t…”

“Shh…” He started looking around, “Just…just hold on. I’m gonna get us out of here.”

“Don’t…” She coughed again letting out a sound of agony, “Don’t give up…”

“Never.” He said as he started walking back down the hall getting stuck at one point.

“…on him…” She finished shutting her eyes tightly hearing him banging around, “Daddy…”

His heart ached as he swallowed breaking through another piece of the handrail, “Yeah baby?”

“…Paris…” She said softly drifting off.

“Wh…what about it? What about Paris?” He looked back to the bridge, “Elain!”

Receiving no response he proceeded forward with haste. Nothing was going to stop him from getting help…nothing…Any sacrifice would be worth it.

Quick thinking got him his cold gun. There was a brief hesitation as he determined the only option of getting free was to take his own hand out. He started to kick off his shoe and position the gun and his hands carefully.

He froze hearing a cough from the bridge, “Elain! Can you hear me?!”

“…Da…” It was faint but it was something. His heart thumped as he stared at his hand. Taking a few deep breaths…

His scream rang through the ship and again as he smashed the brittle ice against the floor. He remained there a moment the pain rushing through him. Taking several deep breaths through his nose he pushed himself up stagger toward her.

“E..lain…” He knelt down at her paling features, “Open your eyes…”

She listened. Her eyes opening ever so slightly. His eyes…he smiled a little, “…I’m….”

“Don’t…” He shook head feeling a hard lump form in his chest, “Just hold on…I’m gonna get you help.”

“I…” She looked up at him a tear falling down from her face. Her perfect face, “…love…”

“I know.” He nodded, “I know you do…Just hold on…”

“…Dad…” She whispered taking his good hand, “You can…stop this…”

“What?” He could feel his nose begin to burn as he pushed back the tears. Her hand tighten it’s grip on his as she made a face. After a moment she relaxed as if she drifted to sleep, “…Elain…”

Silence filled the bridge, “…Elain… …Elain…”

Len’s eyes snapped open looking into the darkness of the ruined library, “Elain!”

He stood up quickly running through the stacks, “Elain!”

“Dad?” He turned around seeing the sixteen year old with a flashlight and old book in her hands, “What’s wrong? Are they here?”

He choked up walking over to her quickly embracing her tightly, “I love you.”

He could tell she was confused as she slowly hugged him back, “I love you too, dad. What happened?”

He sniffed pulling away putting his hands on her face smiling making sure se was okay, “Nothing…I’m sorry…I just…I had a bad dream. I just…needed to see you that you were alright.”

“Daddy?” She eyed him the way you used to when you knew he was lying to you.

“Really…it’s okay.” He kissed her forehead, “You should get some sleep…I’ll take over watch.”

“Okay…” Elain smiled at him hugging him one last time, “You and me against the world.”

“Always baby.” He smiled swallowing down the memory that laid fresh in his mind, “Always.”

He’d just watched his daughter die again...


	22. Turn Down the Heat - 22

Redemption…

noun

The action of saving or being saved from sin, error, or evil.

Len didn’t know of it the man in front of him deserved redemption. Everyone else seemed to think so. He was pulled from his thoughts as Rip asked him to follow him to the med bay.

“Please sit so I can begin the regeneration process.” Rip told him as he tapped at the screen on the wall.

“What do you mean by ‘regeneration’ and why am I just hearing about this now?” Len looked at him trying to keep his irritation down.

“I took samples from you all before you boarded.” Rip looked at him, “And none of you had lost a limb yet.”

Len nodded a small smirk coming to his face. He couldn’t argue that. He sighed watching the bone form, “Is Y/N okay?”

Rip looked at him nodding slowly, “She’s healthy.”

“But is she okay?” Len looked at him his eyebrows coming together, “Rip?”

The captain sighed, “Mr. Snart…I believe you should ask her yourself. It’s a bit more complicated than if she’s just alright.”

“What do you mean?” He flexed his hand testing it out.

“It’s been…two years…” Rip reminded him.

Len looked up at him his mouth opening then shutting. He looked at his hand, “Is this done? I need it to be done.”

“Just few more minutes.” Rip put a hand on his shoulder making him look at him, “Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

Len looked at him, “It’s our business, not yours.”

Rip sighed nodding, “I understand…I just want you and Y/N to understand…you don’t have to keep happy news like that from us.”

Len looked up at him surprised. He had expected more of a fight from the captain. He was pulled from his thoughts as the regeneration alerted him that it was over. He flexed his hand looking at it, “Am I good?”

“Just one thing…” Rip took his hand looking at it then poked it with a needle.

“Ow…” Len looked at him, “What was that for?”

“Just checking pain receptors…” Rip smirked stepping back, “Go…I’m sure she desires to see you as well.”

Len stood up walking out quickly. He didn’t know what he was going to say to you. Two years…you’d been alone for two years…

Then there was Elain…His steps faltered for a moment thinking of the young woman that probably saved his and his sister’s life. He swallowed down the knot in his throat as he turned down the living quarters.

He stopped outside your door. Never in his life had he entered a situation without a plan. He was supposed to have nine months. He was supposed to have time to develop a plan for his child so that she would never get hurt…

_“You can stop this…”_

Elain’s words rested in the back of his mind. It was the only thing keeping him from bolting. Knowing that his daughter believed in him even in death…

He took a deep breath opening the door. He stepped in slowly. He stopped when he saw you standing by the bed. You hair was longer…you looked…stronger.

“Y/N…” He said quietly taking another step only to stop as you turned holding a small child in your arms. His mouth opened but no words came out. He could already see the woman she would become.

“Len…” You stared at him holding her close.

“I’m sorry…” He whispered looking at you briefly before his eyes went back to Elain, “I’m so sorry…”

“It’s…not your fault.” You told him stepping toward him slowly. You watched him take a deep breath trying to figure out what to do…what to say. You smiled a little putting the two years behind you for the moment, “Elain…this is your father.”

The little girl was only a little over a year old but Len could see the wheels turning already as she stared at him. He stared at her then looked at you, “Is…she…”

“She’s perfect.” You told him passing her over to him as she began to fuss, “Healthy…strong…beautiful…”

He held Elain awkwardly at first as she began to cry. You watched as he slowly melted this little girl seeping into him. He held her close as he began to rock her softly. He hadn’t held a baby since his sister. It was different…

“It’s okay…” He looked at her as he sat on the bed, “I’m not going to let anything happen to you…I promise…”

You watched him tear up, “Len…”

He looked at you finally, “She saved my life…She had to be in her twenties…Y/N…”

You sat down next to him rubbing his back as he continued, “The first time I met our daughter and I watched her die. I couldn’t save her…”

You shut your eyes feeling your heart ached for him, “You’re not going to fail her.”

He watched this little bundle stare up at him. He smiled a little, “I change it…”

“Len…” You knew time was fussy and linear all at the same time, “It’s not simple like that…”

“She said I can change it.” He looked at you finally, “Our daughter said we can change it.”

You stared at him taking a deep breath, “Okay…We’ll change it.”

He looked back to Elain watching her arms wiggle around in the air as he smiled. You stood up and he looked at you, “Going somewhere?”

You smirked a little, “I haven’t had a real shower in over a year…Daddy’s finally tapping in for an hour.”

He let out a small noise as he smirked, “I guess if you must…”

“I must.” You told him smiling as you walked into your bathroom. You shut the door leaning against it letting out a sigh. That was a great deal harder then you thought it would be.

You’d been so angry with everyone. You had been with Ray for so long that one day the Waverider would return…When it didn’t and Elain grew inside of you in that primitive era…

You walked into the shower trying to get the emotions to wash away. You knew you would have to talk to him at some point, but for now he should just be a father.


	23. Turn Down the Heat - 23

It wasn’t hard to fall back into routine quickly despite having a child around. The difference it was 1959…You sighed looking down at her in a crib, “It won’t always be this hard…One day you’ll be surrounded by more technology than this era can imagine.”

True enough…almost a year later you were standing in your room on the waverider watching Len hold her. You smiled a little. You’d wondered about this moment for so long it was hard to believe it was happening.

He looked over at you smirking, “What?”

“You make it look very easy.” You told him stepping over to him.

“I had practice with Lisa.” He looked at Elain, “And I have no doubt that you have already reared her in for us.”

“Yeah…I guess.” You sat down next to him looking at her as you sighed.

He swallowed, “I’m sorry you had to do this alone…”

“I wasn’t alone.” You told him reaching over taking her from him, “Ray and Kendra helped…”

“Yes, but it’s not the same is it.” He told you supporting her head as you adjusted her in your arms.

“No…it isn’t, but I can’t change it that you weren’t there, can I?” You stood up walking over to the crib putting her down.

“You’re angry…” He stood up looking at you adjust the blankets around her.

“I’m furious…” You looked at him watching him flinch back. Something that you’d thought would never happen.

“Y/N…if you…if you think that I didn’t want to be there…you’re wrong.” He told you quietly hoping that this small rift he felt between the two of you, “I didn’t want this…”

“I know.” You told him tearing up, “I know, but it still hurts…You don’t know what it was like. I was alone…pregnant, working…everyone just assumed I got knocked and the father didn’t know…no one bothered to ask. I had to work through all of that…while being terrified of everything around me. I was in a world that I had only ever read about.”

He stepped toward you as you went on, “And then I went into labor and Len…I was alone. Ray and Kendra had stepped out to grab some groceries…I had to call 911 and strangers came to my rescue. To a hospital with insufficient equipment to deliver my baby…and you weren’t there.”

He took your hands, “I’m not going anywhere again…I am here with you.”

“It’s just…” You looked at him, “It’s just going to take me time okay. I can’t just bounce back from this one. It wasn’t like time jumping. It was worse because I was stuck in that place…”

He nodded as you took your hands away from him, “Listen…Rip needs some help taking down little Hitler…”

“Yeah, he told me.” You looked at him taking in a deep breath, “Be careful.”

He sighed stepping past you looking at Elain before kissing her forehead whispering, “You are strong, you are beautiful, you are enough.”

You smiled listening to him. You wish you’d had a father who’d cared enough to tell you those things. It took you a long time to figure it out on your own.

He looked back at you catching your smile. He returned it briefly before walking out. How did this hurt more than losing a hand?

You waited a few beats before speaking, “Gideon.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Baby monitor.” You picked up the tab on your desk, “Full volume please.”

“Of course.”

You had a certain pryo that you needed to speak with. Len had woken up during the night in a cold sweat and told you what Mick had done. It’d taken all amounts of control for you to not march out and see him then.

You stepped into the brig slowly peering into the clear box at the man sitting there. He looked over at you surprise falling over his features, “I didn’t expect you to come here.”

“We need to talk.” You said quietly walking toward the door. You glanced down at the screen seeing Elain sleeping soundly. You set the tab down on a bench outside the cell.

“Oh?” He stared at you.

You stared at him, “Why?”

“I think that should be obvious.” He eyes burned, “Your lover…a fool…couldn’t finish the job. Left me for dead…”

“Got it vanishing point, bad place, visited once wouldn’t build a home there.” You interrupted him.

He smirked standing up, “You’ve grown up a little. What happened?”

When he stopped in front of the door you looked up at him, “You killed my daughter…”

He stared down at you, “What?”

“The girl…on the ship.” You pressed the door command pushing him backwards.

He stepped back surprised by your action, “You don’t want to start this.”

“You killed her!” You yelled at him pushing him again, “My baby!”

He stood there letting you beat on him until his anger built up enough that he grabbed you pushing you back toward the door, “Enough!”

“You will pay for this…” You told him, “I promise you…you will pay for it…”

He stepped toward you as you shut the door, “Pick your battles wisely…you might be biting off more than can chew.”

“I have a pretty big appetite right now.” You told him before turning to the tab. Still sleeping. You turned slamming the tab against the glass, “This was your god daughter…you killed her…we were coming back for you. We just needed time.”

You left quickly before he could reply to you. Sara glanced at you in the hall, “Hey, how’s the little one?”

You stopped trying to calm down, “Good…she’s uh…napping. Trying to get somethings done while I can. Luckily I have a ship wide baby monitor.”

“Yeah” She smiled a little, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah.” You nodded quickly, “I just want to get back to her. Don’t like to be away too long.”

“Right. Of course.” She smiled at you, “See you later.”

“Right…Later…” You turned heading back to your room. Once inside you leaned against the door putting your hands to your face finally letting out the emotions you’d been holding in. Damn everything…you would not let your daughter die that way…She would die old surrounded by family and you would die to make it happen.


	24. Turn Down the Heat - 24

You handed the glasses over to Len before pulling up your hair. His calculating eyes watched you, “Are you okay?”

“We talked about this…” You looked at him, “I need time.”

“This is different…” He told you calmly as you turned from, “Stop.”

You looked back at him, “What?”

“What happened?” He asked quietly, “In the last hour something changed.”

You swallowed looking away, “You said she died…and that Mick killed her. The same Mick that two years ago…hours for you…we said we were going back for   
once she was born. Her godfather…”

He took a deep breath setting the glasses down, “I know…I’m having a hard time with it too.”

“I think…I think that’s why I’m so angry with you…” You looked back at him, “He killed her in front of you.”

“You don’t think I’m angry?” He stopped standing in front of you.

“No I don’t…You’re upset but…I am enraged.” You teared up looking at him, “I want nothing more than to walk back into that cage and just…strangle him. To think that he could do anything to that beautiful baby…”

He glanced at the small monitor on the desk looking at Elain sleeping, “Y/N…if I let the ice break…even a fracture…I will lose it. Watching her fight for me…and seeing Mick break her…it broke me.”

Your eyes followed him as he sat down looking at the baby monitor. His fingers pushed on the screen zooming in on her, “Y/N…a piece of me died that day. My grown daughter looked up at me with fear and admiration and so much love…Love…I couldn’t protect her and she still loved me.”

Your heart began to ache. You’d been so angry about the situation and everything that you didn’t even stop to think…

“Len…” He turned to you as you touched his shoulder, “I’m sorry…”

You could see how hard talking about it was for him. How hard he really was struggling to keep it together, “I don’t care for much in this world. Never doubt that Elain will always be my number one priority.”

You smiled before you leaned down taking his face in your hands and kissed him. It was the first time since you’d gotten back. You began to feel tingling sensations as his hands found your hips.

You’d forgotten how it felt almost. Warm flashes moved through your body as he stood up picking you up enough to set you on the desk. He was intoxicating the way his mouth seemed to keep you on the edge.

As you started to tug at the jacket he was wearing you heard a small cough. You felt your cheeks go hot as you pulled away glancing at a very disgruntled Len.

“This better be…” He stopped as he turned to face who ever had come into the room. His mouth hung open.

Wondering who it was you leaned to the side to see. You stood up finally, “Wha…Elain?”

She smiled waving a little, “Sorry…I didn’t mean to interrupt, but it’s still really gross…even when you two are younger.”

You half laughed a little, “What are you doing here?”

“Well…I got message…ish…will…time travel is hard to explain.” She rambled off quickly before looking at Len, “Dad…is everything alright?”

“…wh…” He stepped forward putting his hands on her face looking into her eyes, “You’re here.”

She smiled at him putting her hands on his wrist, “This…is one of the first times you’ve seen me, isn’t it?”

“Yeah…I just…a little bit ago I was holding you in my arms.” He swallowed tearing up, “Now…”

“I love you too, dad.” She smiled leaning forward and hugged him.

Your hand went to your mouth as you watched him wrap his arms around her. He shrouded around her trying desperately to protect her from the world outside of that moment. He whispered into her hair “I love you baby…”

She finally pulled away looking at the both of you, “So what’s going on? I got the sense that things were rough.”

Len took a deep breath in through his nose and looked over to you for help. You swallowed stepping forward, “It’s been rough couple of days and years for your father and I…”

“Oh…” Elain nodded slowly, “The wacky time jump…is everyone back okay?”

“Yes.” You nodded slowly, “How much do you know?”

“I know…Chronos is actually Uncle Mick and that it was rocky for a minute.” She told you, “You both had to adjust to your new arrival…me.”

You smiled as she smirked pointing at herself, “Is that all?”

“Uh…yeah…you guys actually didn’t talk about it that much. I just read what I could in your journal that you left.” She made a small face like she wasn’t supposed to say that.

The door opened as Sara walked in adjusting her gear, “Snart we’re getting ready to move out…do you have…whoa…blue eyes…and pretty…”

“Hey now…” Len’s eyes narrowed on Sara, “That’s my daughter you talking too…”

“Daughter?” Sara’s mouth dropped open for a moment before looking at you, “She can do what you can?”

“And more.” Elain piped in.

“Oh and she got your modesty I see.” Sara smirked looking at Len, “But seriously…we don’t have a lot of time…”

“Right.” Len picked the glasses back up, “I have to…”

“Work. Got it.” Elain smiled at him, “We’ll talk later.”

Len smiled briefly before looking at you as he walked out. You smiled, he was taking this all rather well. You were sure there would be several strange conversations in your future.

Sara smiled, “So…you’re sticking around?”

“Lance!” She rolled her eyes hearing Len in the hall.

“Such a stick in the mud. Later.” Sara winked at her before leaving.

“So…” Elain turned to you, “Aunt Sara was always snarky and trying to get under dad’s skin.”

You laughed a little, “They have a very unique relationship as they almost froze to death in an airlock.”

“I don’t think I’ve heard that one.” She smiled at you.

You smiled, “I have to go…check on you actually. I can tell you about it if you want to tag along.”

“Sure. I love watching little me…” She smiled watching you, “But before we do that…”

“What?” You turned as she took your hand. You looked around as you stood on a busy street, “Elain…what’s going on?”

“You always had a question why dad was late to the bank…” She smiled at you, “I’m your answer…follow me.”


	25. Turn Down the Heat - 25

Len hurried aboard the ship. It had been a successful mission. He only hoped Rip had enough guts to do what needed to be done.

He had other things to worry about as he started pulling off the jacket he was given earlier. It was uncomfortably restricting. The glasses he would keep though. They could be very useful.

He walked into the room he shared with you only to be greeted with Elain crying in her crib. He dropped everything on the ground as he felt his heart begin to race. It only took him a few steps to get to her.

“It’s okay, daddy’s here.” He picked her up bringing her to his chest and started to bounce trying to sooth her, “Gideon, where is Y/N?”

“She and your elder daughter left soon after you did. They have not returned.”

“What do you mean left?” He turned bouncing Elain still as she began to calm down.

“From what I can gather they simply vanished like Miss. Y/N has done before.”

“She time jumped…can you find her?” He started out holding Elain close. He needed to talk to Rip. He couldn’t lose you again.

“I’m afraid since her accident I can only track her when she is physically aboard the ship.”

He cursed as he turned the corner sharply stopping dead in his tracks immediately, “Elain…”

She was leaning the wall holding her side as blood slipped through her fingers, “Hey dad…”

“What happened?” He rushed forward.

“Complicated.” She told him pushing off the wall obviously trying to play it tough.

“Where’s your mother?” He looked at her glancing down to her side. It didn’t seem to be a deep wound but it was long.”

She stared at him for a long time before speaking, “I don’t know.”

“Elain…” He said in a low warning tone.

“The bank job…you were late because of me.” You told him slowly, “I wanted to show her what happened. I jumped there when I was little. I was stupid and just wanted to see you and mom…but I managed to cause an accident which made the power go out…”

“So I was late…” He looked at her sighing. It was still a strange sensation. He had both memories…the one of going to bank and the old woman getting in the way…faint and distant. Then other clear as day, Y/N stopping him, “So what happened when you brought your mother back…”

“Me…” You both looked over to a third person.

Len shifted on his feet hand baby Elain to teenage Elain as he placed himself between them and young adult Elain, “Sweetie…be good girl and take yourself to Sarah, then maybe…”

“I got it…” She swallowed nodding, “Dad…”

He glanced back giving you a smirk, “Go.”

She nodded at him taking off down the hall. He looked back at the threat. She was smirking at him and it was almost like looking in a mirror, “Oh dear…you’re not really going to fight your own daughter are you?”

“Well…when you stop trying to kill yourself…” He instinctively reached for his cold gun, but it wasn’t there, “Why are you trying to kill yourself.”

“I have a directive…I’m an anomaly that must be extinguished.” He watched her carefully set herself up for an attack. She used the same stances he did.

“Didn’t I ever teach you to respect your elders?” He flexed his fingers as he shifted his weight readying himself. He watched you adjust yours accordingly. He taught you well.

“Not well enough, dad.” She pointed to her gut where a tear was in her shirt. Behind it was deep red scar, “Seeing as I still died at the hands of one of my so called elders.”

He stared at the fresh scar shaking his head, “We buried you…”

“Funny thing time masters, bit of dirt doesn’t stop them from digging up a resource.” She tilted her head a little balling up her fist as her eyes narrowed on him, “Now get out of my way.”

The first punch took him by surprise, but not enough to be taken too off guard. He dodged just in time grabbing her wrist pinning it to her back, “Elain stop.”

“No.” She twisted out of his grasp kicking him in the gut slamming him against the wall, “You were supposed to protect me…instead you got me killed…”

He looked into her eyes. It wasn’t like before on the ship. There wasn’t any love or trust…just darkness. He felt his chest clench as he pushed off the wall. This wasn’t how his little girl would end up. She told him he could change it…So he would, for her. From the moment he first held her he knew that for her, he’d go to the end of the universe.

Sara rolled her eyes as Mick continued following her, “It’s not going to happen.”

“Come on…it would be fun.” He smirked staying in step with her.

She couldn’t help but smile, “You’re not wrong…still not going to happen.”

“Sara!” She stopped looking back where they came from seeing Elain running toward her.

“Elain, what’s wrong?” Sara stepped over to her.

“Elain?” Mick made a face looking at this kid holding Snart’s kid.

“Dad…he’s in trouble…I think…” Elain said trying to catch her breath as Sara took her younger self.

“Dad?” Mick’s eyebrows shot up, “Wait…”

“She’s got the same deal as Y/N, this is Elain and so is this.” Sara quickly explained, “Where’s your dad?”

“That…” She pointed and saw Mick brushing past her, “way…”

Mick didn’t waste any time as Sara gathered the kiddos up. He ran the direction that he started to hear banging from and came up on a young woman beating down on his buddy. Only he was allowed to do that.

He reached out grabbing her by the hair making her yelp as she clawed at his hand. She twisted enough to get close to him to land a hard blow to his ribs pushing the air out of him.

He grunted as he felt her slip out of his grip. That’s when he finally saw her face. His eyes got wide as he stared at her, “I killed you.”

“Lucky me…” You told him, “I get to repay the favor…”

“Elain…” Len coughed.

“Stay down dad. Uncle Mick and I have unfinished business.” She spat out.

“The time masters got to you…” Mick whispered, “They brought you back. Repurposed you.”

“You make it seem like I’m a machine.” Elain watched him carefully as he stood up straight.

“Aren’t you?” He whispered, “I’ve been through the process…I know what’s involved. They brain wash you until you’re compliant and only agree with them.”

“They’re not wrong…I’ve caused enough disruption in the world. I need to be taken out before I really break it. Who better to do it then me?” She smirked, “Poetic, isn’t it?”

“Elain…” Len started to stand.

“Stay out of this, Snart.” Mick told him, “She’s not your little girl.”

“Don’t talk to him like that.” Her eyes narrowed on him.

His mouth curled up into a small smile, “What does it matter? If you take yourself out he’ll never be your father.”

“Enough talk…” She lunged at him.

“There’s that rage…” He grabbed her arm as he stepped to the side twisting it hard, “So cold it burns everyone around them. Yeah…you’re definitely a daddy’s girl. Shame he’ll never get to teach you a damn thing once you kill yourself.”

“Shut up!” She elbowed him again getting no slack this time.

Her speed was her only asset against him. It’s how she faired so well the first time, but brute strength was his and he wasn’t giving in. Len held his side watching as she thrashed against Mick’s grip. Neither were giving up.

“You want a fight!” Mick held onto both her wrist tightly crossing her arms across her chest, “You wanna die…then tell me how much hate him.”

He turned her to face Len and he watched her eyes get wide before she looked away from him, “What does it matter?”

“If you really want to die…” Mick whispered in her ear, “Tell me how much you don’t care for your parents…how much everyone on this ship means nothing…because believe me once you kill yourself they’ll figure out how to keep you around. Just like they brought you back…”

She jerked against him as he continued. Her eyes went back to her father, “You tell me how much you hate him because once you finish your first mission…they’ll send you after him…your mother…all of your family…all of loved ones!”

“Mick…” Len could see how much she was hurting, “Stop…”

“Snart…” He looked at him.

“I said stop. Let her go!” Len snapped.

Mick huffed before letting her go roughly causing her to fall to her knees. He rolled his shoulders taking a step back, “This is a mistake…”

“Mick…she’s my daughter…” Len stepped forward holding his hand out, “Elain…”

He held it out for a moment longer before she smacked it away. She swung her legs around sweeping him off his feet. He felt pain radiate quickly through him as his head hit the floor.

When his eyes opened he saw her over him raising her fist back. He braced himself for the assault but Mick stepped in tearing her off him for the second time. He threw her against the wall, “Mick…no!”

He didn’t listen as Elain pushed off the wall letting out a loud yelp as his fist collided with her head. She dropped to the ground out for the count. He looked back at Len, “I told you…”

“You didn’t have-”

“I did!” Mick pointed at her, “They have their claws in deep! She was dead and she’s back! She’s more than just a killer for them…she’s not your daughter…she’s not the little girl you saved today.”

Len looked at him as he picked her up throwing her over his shoulder, “Where are you taking her?”

“Med bay then the brig. Might want to get the science people working on how to keep her here. That black bracelet Y/N wears…” He looked at Len getting on his knees, “Take care of your kid first.”

“She is my kid.” Len groaned putting a hand to his side.

“You know what I mean.” Mick spoke softly as he turned away.

Len let out a large huff as he was left alone. He’d promised to not be like his father…but it seemed failure was genetic…


	26. Turn Down the Heat - 26

You woke up your eyes adjusting to a bright light and your heart racing erratically in your ears. You sat up pushing away from hot ground. You looked at your wrist feeling your heart quicken.

“No…no no…” You looked around in the tan dirt for the bracelet that was missing, “No…dammit!”

You found it in pieces…You picked it up slowly as you began to shake. This couldn’t be happening. You had a baby…you needed to be home. You looked around the dessert as you let out a scream.

Elain sat in the cell tapping her heel up and down waiting. She hated waiting. Finally she looked up at the camera, “Whatever you think you’re going to change, think again.”

Len let out a sigh glancing over to Sarah who was holding his daughter, “How do I stop her…from becoming her?”

Sarah looked at him, “Leonard…I don’t have those kind of answers. I can only tell you that you have a beautiful baby girl who needs you right now.”

“I’m not Y/N…I don’t know how to do this…” He took Elain from her when she held her out to him.

“You think she did?” Sarah smirked at how well he supported her, how his arms wrapped around her protectively, “She was an orphan, raised by god knows what type of future warden. You at least had a parent to strive not to be like.”

He smirked a little, “I’ve never thought about it like that.”

Sarah smiled at him touching his arm, “You’re a good father, Leonard.”

“Am I?” He looked back to the screen as Mick walked into the cell block, “I’m letting the man who killed my daughter interrogate her.”

Mick walked slowly around the cell. He stopped at the door leaning against it looking at Elain, “How’s the head?”

Elain glared at him, “I’m sure you don’t care about my wellbeing.”

“That’s not true.” Mick stared at her through the glass, “I protected you.”

“…” She smiled after a moment, “Little…me…”

“You’re pretty stinkin cute, it’s hard not to like you.” He rolled his eyes looking away.

She stared at him for a while longer, “Apparently you lined this thing with dark matter…”

“Sure…if that’s what you call it. Haircut and Stein took care of it for you.” He pushed off the door and turned looking at her fully, “Where’s your mom?”

“I don’t know.” She stood up looking at him, “Ask again, it’ll be the same answer.”

“What do you want?” Mick watched her move carefully toward him.

“She needs to be erased.” Elain made eye contact with him. It was enough to get him to shift his weight.

He smirked, “Your got your dad’s eyes…he’s a master at that icy stare you’re pulling on me right now, which means I’m immune. I don’t listen to him either. Why are you here?”

“To erase her.” She crossed her arms repeating herself.

“Why are you really here?” He stared down at her when she stopped in front of the door.

“I told you…”

“I heard you, I just don’t believe you.” He interrupted her. Mick’s senses were on high alert when Elain’s eyes narrowed on him, “The council has more to worry about then a girl who can jump through time. What’s your real mission?”

“To erase…” She started again.

“Try again.” He interrupted again.

“What do you want from me?” She let her arms drop to her sides as her fist balled up, “I can’t answer your questions.”

“You can…you just have to fight past the reconditioning.” He told her flatly, “You won’t be going anywhere until you do.”

Len felt his heart sink as he watched her slam her fist into the glass. Mick had convinced him that this would be the only way to find you and save her while keeping little Elain safe. He was beginning to have some doubts.

Rip walked over to him, “How are you doing?”

“I…have lost Y/N twice and I have no idea how to raise a young girl on my own…despite having raised my sister mostly.” He glanced at him, “Teaching your kid sister to pick locks is probably not great material for your kid daughter.”

“Well no…but it is a useful tool.” Rip told him putting his hands into his pockets.

“Can’t argue that.” Len sighed again, “What’s our next step?”

Rip took in a breath, “I want to look for Y/N, and I have Gideon searching through everything…”

“But…” Len looked at him feeling a sick sensation fill his guts.

“But we are being hunted…” Rip looked at him, “We have to do what’s safe for everyone…and safe for Elain.”

Len nodded slowly, “Where can we go that we’ll be safe?”

“I have an idea in mind. It should give us enough time to hopefully come up with a plan. One that will protect your daughter and find Y/N.” Rip patted him on the shoulder, “I just want you to know…that I hope Mick gets through to her.”

“…Mick…for as violent as he is…” Len looked at Rip, “He can see people for what they really are. He can still see the real Elain…So I have to believe she’s still in there.”

Mick looked at Elain as she paced back and forth. He’d been questioning her with the same questions over and over for an hour now, “Where’s your mother?”

“I don’t…” She looked up at the ceiling letting out a long sigh as she rubbed her neck, “know…”

“What do you want?” He walked around the cell as she sat down on the bench.

“I just…can you stop…” She looked at him, “You’re giving me a headache.”

“Good…means your subconscious is trying to help you remember.” He smirked, “Why are you really here?”

“To distract you.” She shrugged throwing up her hands before leaning back against the wall, “Is that what you want to hear?”

“What’s your real mission?” He said quietly never taking his eyes off of her.

She sighed shutting her eyes, “I just…I just want to go home…”

He took a deep breath in then let it out slowly before starting again, “Where’s your mother?”

You walked into the town stumbling. You were so thirsty. You didn’t know how long you had walked. You just knew that you couldn’t home. You kept thinking of Len but it didn’t seem to be working. If the trend kept he’d be here…you just didn’t know where here was.

“Please find me…” You whispered as you looked around the old town dread filling you up, “…if you’re out here Len…come find me.”


	27. Turn Down the Heat - 27

Len walked casually behind everyone wearing the duster. He had been torn on whether or not to leave the ship. Both Elain’s were there and he was on full alert mode. In the end Rip assured him that they would both be well looked after.

Sara fell in step with him, “Hey doom and gloom, cheer up. We’re in the wild west and you kind of fit the part.”

He glanced at her as they walked, “Dusters and spurs…My mom used to dress me up as a cowboy. I was never in to it, but it made her happy.”

“You’re worried?” She watched him nod slowly, “We’ll find her…until then we’re going to keep your little girl safe.”

“Will I just lose her again?” He looked at Sara, “It seems fate just wants us apart.”

She stopped grabbing his arm letting everyone go ahead of them, “What was it you told Y/N when you first met her on the ship?”

“…” He looked at her for a moment, “I told her that I would steal her.”

“So steal her again.” Sara smiled, “Steal her from fate. Your own daughter told you that you could change everything…and you are the greatest thief of our time, it shouldn’t be hard.”

He smirked a little as he rolled his eyes, “Oh…I am the best, but I’m sure it’s not as simple as stealing a diamond.”

“You’ll figure it out. You love her and love is a powerful motivation.” She smiled at him as they started walking again, “You gotta admit, this is all pretty cool.”

“Yeah…I feel like a regular John Wayne…” He sneered as he walked up the steps behind her into the saloon. She wasn’t wrong though. The wild west was his first choice of time period to be stranded in, but it was interesting to be a part of history.

He hadn’t meant for things to escalate the way they did either. He just reacted as he always did in heated situations. He stared at this law man…Jonah Hex. He had a mug only a mother could love.

They followed him out after things settled down. Len was barely listening until, “You think you’re the first time travelers I’ve come across?”

Len looked at him balling up his fist as the banter continued. Finally, Hex looked at his feet, “Well I think I need to take you to someone first. She’s been waiting for a while now. I think you’re the type of person she’d like to have a talk with.”

“She?” Stein raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah…she’ll be right cross if I don’t take ya’ll to her right now.” He turned starting to walk down the main street out of town.

“Where are you taking us?” Sara stepped up to him

“Small place outside of town. She liked he privacy, especially since she had a hard time adjusting. Said that this era wasn’t her best class…whatever that means.” Hex looked at her.

As they got closer they could hear someone chopping wood followed by a clattering noise. Len glanced at Hex as he took in a deep breath, “Ah great…she’s in a mood…why do women always get in moods?”

“Hey!” Both Sara and Kendra looked at him.

“Snart, you alright?” Len glanced at Jax who’d hung back with him.

“Will be kid…I’m clinging to a little bit of hope right now…” Len looked back to Hex.

Jax stared at him for a moment longer, “Wait you think it could be…”

“Not enough hope to say it out loud though.” He interrupted him as they rounded a small bend in the road. There was a woman dressed in simple brown pants, boots, white blouse with a brown vest. The hat she wore obscured her face as she raised the axe slamming it down into a log.

“Whoa there…we’re feeling a might frisky today, aren’t we?” Hex stopped.

She picked up another log placing it up right, “Thought I told you to not come back here, Hex.”

He sniffed putting his hands on his hips, “Yeah…well…I thought you’d like to meet the new time travelers in town.”

The axe stopped in mid swing. That was when Len saw it. The little plastic ring planted on her middle finger. His heart sped up as he took a step forward, “Y/N?”

You turned slowly to face him. When he saw that it was you his pace quickened as you dropped the axe to the ground sprinting toward him, “Leonard…”

If ever there was a kiss to shake the earth, you were sure it was this one. You leapt up into his arms slinking your arms around his neck knocking his hat off. His lips put fire back in you that you had been missing for so long.

Finally, you pulled away enough to look into his eyes, “Don’t let me go.”

“Never.” He put his hands on your sun kissed cheeks as he looked you over. Your hair was so long and braided over your shoulder. You looked like you’d been through hell, “Never…I’m going to let you do this alone anymore…”

“I’m sorry…” You told him tearing up, “I’m sorry I was so angry…I never…”

“It’s okay…shh…” He pulled you into a hug, “It’s okay, forget about that.”

“I have been here for eight months…You and Elain have been my only thought…and I left things with you so badly.” You told him putting your hands on his sides, “Is she okay?”

“Yes.” He smiled a little, “She’s still our healthy, beautiful little girl.”

“While this is all sweet…” Len watched you roll your eyes as Hex began to talk. You raised your finger toward him making him stop.

“You do not get to take this from me…none of you do…” You watched them all shift on their feet looking away. Len watched a strength rise into your eyes, “I’ve pretty much not seen this man in three years and now I’ve not seen my baby in a year…so if you don’t mind…”

When you looked at Len he smirked taking your hand. The aggressiveness in your voice excited him a little, he’d never seen you like this and he liked it.

“If you’re heading to the ship…I got some words that need sayin…” Hex said as you passed him by.

“To who?” Sara asked.

“Rip Hunter.” Hex told her, “Y/N, here told me that she traveled with him…we’ve met before and we need to have a hefty conversation.”

“For a straight month that man insisted I was lying to him that Rip wasn’t here with me.” Len listened as you walked next to him, “Impetuous asshole of a man…”

“Wow…” You looked at him as his eyebrows shot up, “The west has given you a spark…”

You smirked at little. Everyday you’d thought of what you’d say to him…what you’d do once he found you. If he found you, “Afraid of the heat?”

He smiled laughing giving you a side eye, “Far from it.”

You stared at him for a moment, “What happened to your face?”

His smile faded as he looked away. Happy moment gone, “It’s a long story…”

“I’m not planning on going anywhere.” You squeezed his hand.

He let out a big sigh through his nose, “Mick and I got into it…”

“Why?” He could hear the tinge on your voice indicating that you still hadn’t forgiven him for Elain.

“On how he was interrogating…” He looked at you, “Elain. She’s alive.”

You stopped looking at him, “What? But…”

“Time Masters…” He put his free hand on your cheek, “I don’t know how it works…Mick tried to explain and what he was doing was working. He’s helping…I just couldn’t stand by any more.”

_“I don’t know!” Elain shouted tears falling down her face, “Please…please I just want sleep.”_

_“What is your mission?” Mick said as he continued to tap on the glass as he had been for the last hour as he asked question._

_“Please…” She tapped her head against the wall, “Please…just leave me alone…”_

_Len walked into the brig as he continued his question. He stopped when he saw Elain in tears, “What’s going on?”_

_Mick looked at him taking a deep breath in, “Outside.”_

_“No what’s going on?” Len looked at him._

_“Dad…” Elain looked over at him finally standing up, “Daddy…please…”_

_Len looked at her, “Just…”_

_Mick grabbed his arm, “Don’t.”_

_“Let go.” Len looked up at him his voice low with warning._

_“Out.” Mick pushed him toward the door._

_“Daddy please don’t leave me in here!” He heard as he was shoved out into the hall._

_“Mick, this is enough.” Len looked at him._

_“No, this is why we agreed that I would do this.” Mick looked at him, “She’s almost there…I don’t need you screwing it up.”_

_“She is in pain!” Len shouted at him._

_“She is not your daughter!” Mick shouted back, “That isn’t your daughter! Your daughter is in her crib sleeping! That is the enemy and I am getting the information needed to protect all of us!”_

_Len felt his hand crack against Mick’s face…that was really the last thing that he remembered._

“…” You stared at him, “…how long have I been gone?”

“Two days…” He told you, “Two very long days.”


	28. Turn Down the Heat - 28

You wasted no time once you were on the ship. You just wanted one thing…

“Elain…” You raced over to Rip who was holding her protectively, “Oh my baby girl…”

“She has been a perfect angel the entire time you were away.” Rip told you with a smile, “Everyone has done their part to help.”

You took her from him kissing her face before holding her close, “Thank you…all of you.”

“Of course.” Kendra smiled at you as she stood next to Ray, “You’ve always been so helpful…it’s not only the least we could’ve done, but what we should do for family.”

You smiled at little looking at everyone before landing on Len and Mick staring at one another. You could feel the uncomfortable tension from here, “Could I bother you to watch her a little longer? There’s a matter I need to attend to…”

Sara caught your drift immediately while everyone else stood their catching up, “Of course, come her precious…yes…it is time for nap time isn’t it.”

You smiled as Sara walked toward Rip’s office listing of all the lullabies she could sing for her. Taking a deep breath, you turned walking over to the pair, “Where is she?”

“No.” Mick shook his head after a moment.

“I’m not asking for permission.” You told him with a glare, “Where is she?”

“Y/N…” Len took a deep breath in.

“I’m not doing this…I want to see my daughter.” You looked at them both anger rising to your face.

“You did.” Mick told you, “You held her a moment ago…”

“Stop.” You pointed at him, “No matter how she has come to me…the connection has always been there…she could be a baby…or an old lady…it wouldn’t matter. She’s my daughter…and I want to see her. Now.”

“I can’t…”

“Mick…do not…do not make me ask again.” You told him feeling the weight of the firearm you had under your coat.

“I am so close…” He told you pointing in your face. You smacked his hand away as he continued, “So close to getting what we need…just give me a little more time. Then I’ll give up and she’ll be all yours.”

Len watched you seethe before he spoke, “We’ll give you til morning…after that we take over.”

“Fine.” Mick nodded satisfied before turning away.

“Come on…” Len stepped into your view and smiled a little, “Let’s get you a hot shower and some clean clothes.”

You stared up at him your features slowly softening, “That sounds good.”

“Good.” He smiled putting his arm around your back guiding you to the room they shared. He was sure that this was a dream. That at any moment you were going to just disappear on him.

You glanced at him and smiled, “I’m not going anywhere…”

“How can you be so sure?” He frowned a little.

“I think I figured it all out.” You told him slowly slipping your jacket off as you entered your room, “I’ve had a lot of time to think actually…about a lot of things…”

“I bet.” He watched you still. You seemed to fit the clothes you were in very well, almost as if you were supposed to be from the wild west. The snug pants, the vest that sat over a white woman’s shirt that accented your waist and other features nicely. It wasn’t until you were waving a hand at him that he realized he missed something, “What?”

“Where did you go?” You smiled at little at him.

He cleared his throat looking away, “I…was just admiring you…”

“Oh?” You looked at him surprised, “I…thank you?”

He looked back up to you as you let your hair out of the braid as your cheeks flushed. You never could take a compliment well, “You were saying something…”

“Yes…” You nodded looking at him again, “I was just saying…that I was sorry…I shouldn’t have been so angry with you over something you couldn’t control. You didn’t leave me in the 50s because you wanted to. Being alone again made me realize…that…I…”

He watched as you unbuttoned your vest slowly taking steps toward him, “What?”

“That I don’t want to waste anytime anymore time worrying about things I can’t control.” As you vest popped open the opening at the top of your shirt fell open enough that he had to swallow down his needs to let you finish, “That I love you Leonard Snart, the thief who stole my heart.”

He felt the corner of his mouth tug up as you leaned up for a kiss, “Finally admit that I can do that, huh?”

You shook your head before taking his face in your hands bringing him down to your mouth. You dreamed of him every night. It would be different every time. Sometimes you were on the ship chasing after a child in pigtails. Another was far away, walking on his of green holding another baby in your arms watching him teach Elain how to fight.

There were so many and you could recall most of them.

However, there was one that reoccurred from time to time. So vivid you’d wake up in a sweat reaching for him only to find your bed empty.

He wasted little time when your lips met his. He began by shedding his jacket to the floor as you fumbled with his belt. When he heard the familiar jingle of it coming undone he grabbed you be the hips roughly pulling you to him.

You let out a small gasp as you looked at him with heavy eyes. He smiled a little seeing how much you were simply enjoying his touch. He bent his knees gently as he picked you up walking you toward the bed tossing you on it.

As he leaned over you his hand pushed your shirt up. Your very skin was intoxicating, he thought to himself as he kissed you again down your neck. He stopped nudging his nose against your chest right between your breast sending waves of heat from his mouth over your skin, “Y/N…”

“Hm?” You watched him look up to your face with a darker look in his eyes.

“I’m not sure I’m going to be able to stop once we start going…” His voice was deep and husky making you shiver all the more.

“I’m no asking you to stop…” You told him as you tugged as his shirt, “and I’m not going to.”

That was all he needed to hear before you found yourself amongst one of your many dreams for the rest of the night. This time, you didn’t wake up alone.


	29. Turn Down the Heat - 29

You woke up the next morning rested and more content then you’d been for years. You smiled watching Len sleep. How did you get so lucky?

You didn’t linger on the thought long as you got up dressing quickly. You would love to stay but you had something to take care of.

You walked the halls briskly only slowing when you saw Mick in the hallway, “You’re not stopping me.”

“A deals a deal…” He said gruffly, “Maybe motherly love will do the trick.”

You ignored his remarked and walked inside glancing over to Elain in the cell. She perked up surprised by your presence, “Mom?”

“Hi…” You stopped in front of the door.

Elain stared at you for a moment, “He found you again, didn’t he?”

You nodded crossing your arms, “Yes, he did.”

“He always does.” Elain sighed standing up finally, “So…you’re here to ask me what I know?”

“Yes, but not about your mission. Time Masters are relatively simple.” You told her a small smirk coming to your face, “They brought you back so you could kill yourself and erase you, thus fixing many anomalies all at once.”

“Why was that so hard to understand?” She smiled at you.

“Because you were talking to the muscle and a citizen from the past…they always think there’s ulterior motives.” You explained, “No, I’m here because I want to know why your father and I are so connected and how we fix my jumping issue.”

You watched her take a deep breath, “I’m not supposed to talk to you about that.”

“You told him he could stop your death…and stop mine…” You pointed at her, “Don’t you think you’ve meddled already?”

“Hm…” She smiled a little, “I suppose you’re right…do you still have that dress from when he was going to steal the diamond?”

You tilted your head, “I do…why?”

“Because…you’re going to need to where it…” You watched her make a face putting a hand to her head, “Yeah and when he tells you to stay…don’t…and instead…go with him through the end…you’ll know what to do.”

“Are you alright?” You frowned seeing that she was in pain.

“It’s a ripple…” She grimaced more.

Your eyes widened, “That’s just a theory…”

She looked to you, “I’m just a theory too.”

“What can I do?” You asked moving with her, “I don’t like seeing you like this.”

“You won’t.” She looked at you, “I promise if you follow him…you won’t.”

Then she was gone, but it wasn’t like the other times. It was was like she was never there to begin with. You stood there putting you hand against the glass. You had no idea what she meant.

You walked out a while later and walked the halls. You ended up in your special spot as the ship was taking off. You loved watching the time stream. It was still one of the most beautiful things you’d ever seen. Majestic in its fluidity.

“Hey.” You looked over at Len wearing the leather duster still, “You okay?”

You smiled a little, “I don’t know. I think so, but…there’s this feeling of…unsettled.”

He sat down next to you, “I hear…our guest is gone,”

You nodded, “I assume we’re safe since you smell of smoke and gunpowder.”

He smirked a little a playful look in his eyes, “Yes, for now. Apparently there’s a bigger bad coming for us now.”

“The pilgrim.” You put your chin on your knees.

“How did you know?” He looked at you surprised.

“There are only so many levels in the Time Master goons.” You rolled your eyes, “She’s…a toughy.”

He reached over putting his hand your cheek, “What do you say…to a quick family dinner?”

You looked at him surprised, “Like…the three of us.”

He smiled nodding, “The three of us.”

You leaned into his hand smiling from his cool warmth, “I’d like that a lot.”

Despite this rippling feeling inside of you, you had decided to make the best of it. Until the moment where he told you to stay behind…that would be when a real decision would need to be made. Until then…you would be his and his alone.


End file.
